Reincarnate
by plottingeternal
Summary: Rated PG13 for language. This is a story about if Lucian had been looking for a female Corvin instead of Michael.
1. Will You Help Me Now?

Reincarnate  
  
By Marie9000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie Underworld. Thank you.

* * *

"Well?" Lucian, the Lycan leader asked Singe impatiently.  
  
"Another negative," Singe said pulling off his plastic gloves. He growled in frustration. Lucian looked up at the large map they had made of all the descendants of Alexander Corvinus. Singe crossed off a name and looked over at Lucian.  
  
"Only one left, S. M. Corvin."  
  
"Yes," said Lucian. "We have to find him. I want you, Taylor, and Pierce to come with me for a visit to this S. M. Corvin." Singe nodded.

* * *

Marie Corvin sat at her desk. In front of her was her friend, Mike Dobson, posing for her. He was tall with pale blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was what most girls would dream of, but not Marie. That's what made them friends, they weren't interested in each other. Marie needed someone to pose for her to draw, so she used Mike. He loved the attention he got from people when they realized it was him in Marie's drawings. She moved her pencil across the paper making the outline of Mike's head.  
  
"God," said Mike. "I still can't believe that I'm in Hungary."  
  
"Yep," Marie said shortly.  
  
"Why are you here anyways?" Mike asked.  
  
"My father's parents were from Hungary, and he grew up coming here to visit. He always dreamed of me living here and becoming a great artist."  
  
"Hmm, what about your mother? Where is she from?"  
  
Marie sighed, "Both her parents are from Russia. Now shut up and pose."  
  
As she was drawing, Marie was interrupted by a knock at the door. She put down her pencil and went over to the door. As she did this Mike got down from his spot to look at the picture.

As Marie opened the door she said, "You better remember how you were standing so I can finish."  
  
She turned and saw four men standing outside her door. They all looked pale and a little scraggly, but in a good way.

"Um, can I help you with something," she asked uncertainly. One man in the front with long hair that went past his shoulders, somewhat of a beard, and a long coat was telling one tall guy and shorter guy behind him to shut up. When he turned to look at ther hejust stood and stared at her for a moment.  
  
Marie waved her hand in front of his face and said, "Hello, earth to whoever."

"Pardon me," the man said. "We're looking for an S. M. Corvin. Is he here?"

Marie thought for a moment, she didn't really want to tell these guys who she was until she knew what they wanted from her. So she improvised.  
  
"Oh, Corvin? He lives right above me. His address and mine get mixed up all the time. You know, my mail goes to him and his mail comes to me. He's always home. Uh, what did you need him for?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," the man said smiling slightly. "Thank you." He and the other men turned and walked down the hall.  
  
"No problem!" Marie called to them and waved. She watched as they got into the elevator and the doors close. She turned around and grabbed her coat quickly.  
  
"Um, Mike. We'll have to finish this some other time. Okay? I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Why are you leaving?" Mike asked looking at her puzzled.  
  
"Those guys were looking for me and I'm not sure but I don't think I want them to find me. See ya!"  
  
Marie ran out the door and into the hallway. She went down the elevator and out into the street. Before she left she looked up to her upstairs neighbors apartment. He was always by the window. She saw the man that she had spoken to standing next to him. She watched as her neighbor said something and then pointed to her outside. The man looked down and her and he didn't look happy. Marie didn't really want to stick around and see what was going to happen. So she turned and ran down the street.

* * *

Lucian had had a very unpredictable surprise. When the door to the first apartment had opened it was a girl. Not just any girl, this girl looked a lot like Sonja. She had about medium length black hair, that she had pulled back. She was very pale, with dark green eyes. She was just a few inches shorter than him. She was quite beautiful. She had stood there in a long sleeved shirt and jeans when she had answered the door. He was a little disappointed when they had to leave, but there were more important things. He led Singe, Taylor, and Pierce upstairs and knocked on a door.

A man called from inside, "It's open!"

Lucian had walked in and found a disgusting hellhole. There was a short, fat, balding man sitting by a window looking out.  
  
"Are you S. M. Corvin?" Lucian asked him.  
  
"Corvin?" the man said looking up at him. "Hell no! The name's John Parker. Corvin is the girl downstairs. I think her name is Mary or something."  
  
He turned back to the window, "Oh look! There she is, right there."  
  
Lucian went over to the window and looked down into the street. There stood the girl from downstairs. He seethed anger. "I'll take care of this," he said to the others. He clenched his fist and smashed it through the window.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Parker. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"  
  
Lucian ignored him and jumped out the window. He of course landed on his feet. He saw the fleeting form of the girl and started to run after her.  
  
Marie had heard glass smashing from somewhere high up, but didn't bother to stop running. She headed for the subway, hoping she could find a place to hide. She ran down the steps in the street down into the subway station. She made her way through and got onto the first subway car. Just as the doors were closing she saw the guy that had asked about her running down into the station. He saw her and ran towards the closing doors. They closed just in time, and he was stuck on the outside. He stood glaring at her through the doors. Marie smiled broadly, waved, and mouthed the words "bye-bye" to him. Suddenly he smashed his hand through the glass. Marie stood stunned staring at him as the train moved forward.  
  
When he was out of sight Marie took a seat and breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately her relief didn't last long when there was a thump on top of the subway car. She shot her head up and heard others scream. She had to think fast. So she ran. She went to the next car and the next, until she was in the front car. She crouched down low until the car stopped. And when the doors opened she bolted out of the station.  
  
She found herself in a part of the city she had never been in before. She started running in any direction she could go. She stopped when she saw a huge mansion. Almost all the lights were on inside. Marie ran over to the speaker box at the side of a large gate. She pressed a button and yelled into the box, "Hello! Is anyone in there that can help me?" She saw the face of a man on a screen. "What do you want?"  
  
"I really need help. Some guy is chasing me and I don't know why."  
  
"Sorry," he said. "Can't help you."  
  
With that the screen shut off and she was left alone once again with some weird guy chasing her. "Son of a bitch!" she yelled in frustration. "Now what am I supposed to do?" She suddenly heard very fast footsteps behind her and decided that she couldn't just stand there and be caught. So she started running again. She ran and ran until she did know where she was. It was a part of the city that had a bunch of nightclubs.  
  
She ran into one with bright lights and saw a huge crowd dancing to blaring music. She tried to blend into the crowd as best she could. She looked behind her toward the doors and saw the man come in looking around. Marie looked around frantically trying to find an exit. She saw door leading to stairs with sign that said 'Roof'. Kind of stupid she thought but convenient. She moved her way through the crowd toward the door. When she finally got there she looked back and saw the man looking right at her.  
  
"Shit!" she said to herself.  
  
She pushed the door open and shot up the stairs as fast as she could. By now she was getting pretty tired and couldn't go as fast as she wanted. She finally got to the roof and opened the door. There was nothing up there but the door. She went behind the door and kept as quiet as possible. She heard the door open and someone stepped out. Marie peeked around the corner and saw the man looking around. He walked toward the edge of the roof and looked over the side. As he was doing this Marie stepped quietly back to the door. Just as she was about to open the door, the man shot over to her, grabbed her throat and held her up against the door with one arm.  
  
"So are you S. M. Corvin?" he said gritting out the words.  
  
"Yeah," Marie struggled to say. "Yeah what of it?"  
  
The man used his other hand to move her head and then he bit her neck. Marie felt so much pain she yelled out. She couldn't believe how much it hurt. She didn't know what this guy wanted with her, but she really didn't want to know. She kicked her leg at him and hit him right in the groin. He took his teeth out of her neck and bent down in pain. His grip on her throat loosened and Marie took the opportunity to leave. She bolted through the stairway door and down the stairs.  
  
She was so preoccupied with the pain in her neck that she didn't realize that she was back at that mansion. When she did she went back over to the speaker box. She pressed a button again and yelled, "Hello! I know you turned me away last time but now some guy just bit me! Will you help me now?"  
  
Suddenly the large gate opened. Marie saw a couple guards with guns and dogs walk over to her. One grabbed her by the arm and dragged her across the lawn into the large mansion.

* * *

Okay! So what do you think? It probably isn't very good but what the heck I'll post some more! Please read and review! Thank you! 


	2. Her Name Is Sonja?

Reincarnate  
  
By Marie9000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie Underworld. Thank you.

* * *

As the guards led Marie into the mansion, she got a little scared. They didn't say a word and were dressed in long black coats, but that wasn't the scary part. They were all holding guns and walking these huge dogs. "Maybe this was a bad idea," she thought to herself.  
  
They led her through two large wooden doors that were elaborately carved, which then led to another pair of doors. These were more like stained glass. Inside were dozens of people sitting on turn of the century couches and chairs. They all were deathly pale, and were dressed in a very gothic style. All of them were drinking a very dark, red liquid from wine glasses.  
  
When Marie came in they all looked up and stared at her. Some narrowing their eyes as if in anger, others looked simply surprised. There was a large, winding staircase to the left of Marie, which the guards led her up. The house was so dark that she couldn't believe people could live in it.  
  
They eventually came to an office type room. Inside were some more men dressed in gothic suits, with stern faces. There were also two women, one with blonde, curly hair, and blue eyes. The other with short, black hair, and blue eyes. One man sat at a desk in the middle of the room. He sat and looked up at Marie standing in front of him.  
  
"So, you said that you were bitten?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Yeah," Marie said frustrated. "Some freak showed up at my door looking for me, and chased me halfway through the city, then bit me. Who bites people? I mean really, who?"  
  
The guy looked at one of the guards standing beside her. The guard moved her head to the side and pulled back her jacket and shirt so as to see her neck. He saw the bite and recoiled a bit. He looked back at the man sitting at the desk, and nodded with a disgusted look. The man grimaced.  
  
"Look," Marie said. "I want to know what the fuck is going on! Why did some freaky, son of a bitch bite me?"  
  
The guy stood up and said, "I'm sorry but we can't help you. The guards will escort you back to the front gate."  
  
With that he left the room. Marie stood gaping at him for a moment then burst out, "You son of a bitch! How can you not help me? I've been attacked by a strange man and you're just going to send me home alone? Fuck you, asshole!"  
  
He ignored her and left.  
  
Marie was forced out of the mansion and stood outside the gate banging on the iron. When she finally stopped she thought about places she could go. There was Mike's, but the guys that had showed up at her place could've followed him home. Suddenly a thought struck her. Her cousin lived nearby. "What the hell," she thought.  
  
So she ran in the direction of his apartment. He might not be home but he had told her to make herself at home if he wasn't there.

* * *

Selene followed Kraven down the halls of the mansion. "How could you let her go like that? She's been bitten, she deserves our help."  
  
Kraven turned on her, "She was bitten by a lycan! Why should I help one of them?"  
  
"She probably wouldn't have lasted the night. She doesn't know what's going on, she has no idea about our war. The least we could have done was try to make her death less painful," Selene said.  
  
"It doesn't matter if she knows or doesn't know," Kraven spit out. "All lycans are the same no matter what. Now leave it alone. Amelia's envoy will be arriving soon. Get ready."  
  
He turned and walked away, leaving Selene to stand thinking. She wasn't about to let this go. She went to her room and sat down at her desk. She turned on the laptop and got online. She tapped into the mansions many security cameras. She found a good picture of the girl and saved it on the hard drive.  
  
The vampire covenant were able to go onto any country's government database and find anyone they wanted. So this is what Selene did. She put a picture of the girl up on the sight and commanded it to search for a match.  
  
Almost right away a match came up. There was a University picture of the girl, and her information.  
  
Name: Sonja Marie Corvin  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Age: 20  
  
Birthplace: Raleigh, North Carolina, USA  
  
Father: Josef Corvin  
  
Mother: Yelena Fedrov  
  
Other Family: Michael Corvin (cousin)  
  
Occupation: Student at Hungarian Universtiy  
  
Other: Is student at Hungarian University, majoring in art and history, minoring in Russian and Hungarian. Just received a grant from the Hungarian Art Institute. Has already received job offers, which include being a translator for the US, Hungarian, or Russian government. Her cousin Michael is a doctor in Hungary.  
  
Selene read it all, "She obviously won't be going home. Why don't I pay a visit to her cousin Michael?"

* * *

Lucian had not been happy that the girl had gotten away, but a vial of her blood wasn't to disappointing. He went into the homemade lab set up by Singe, who was waiting for him and stood smiling when Lucian came in. "My, my, I guess she has fighting experience?"  
  
Lucian smiled and pulled out the vial. "Test it," he said.  
  
Singe took the vial, "Did you remember seeing any tattoos on the girls arms? I forgot to look."  
  
"No," Lucian said watching him prepare the blood. "When I got the blood her arms were covered."  
  
Singe went back into his testing area and dropped the blood into a slivery- blue liquid. After stirring it awhile, the blood still hadn't mixed with the liquid. "Positive," he said smiling. "Good," Lucian said.  
  
Lucian then heard the flaps at the entrance of the lab move and turned to see Pierce and Taylor standing there.  
  
"What is it?" Lucian asked them.  
  
Pierce handed him an address book. "This was in her apartment. Only a few people, but one stands out more than the rest," he told Lucian.  
  
"And why is that?" Lucian said slightly puzzled.  
  
"Her name is Sonja Marie Corvin, but she has a cousin, Michael Corvin."  
  
Lucian stood for a moment staring at them, his face set, You mean that she might not have been the one after all?"  
  
"Not true," Singe piped up from behind them.  
  
Lucian turned to him, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Singe smirked, "We are doing this because of the Corvin prophecy. The prophecy splits itself in case the chain of males should be broken. If it is a male we are looking for then he will be a reincarnate of Alexander Corvinus, and will be a warrior for one of the species. If it is a female, then she will choose one of the leaders from the two species, vampires and lycans, to be her mate. She will be the mother of a new species. In a way she herself will be a reincarnate of Alexander Corvinus."  
  
"Well how are we supposed to know which one we want?" Lucian yelled.  
  
"The tattoos," Singe said smiling. "Alexander Corvinus had a set of tattoos on both his biceps. He had his three sons get the same tattoos. Whoever has the tattoos is the one we want."  
  
"Well," Lucain said. "She obviously won't be going home. What about this cousin, she might go to him. We'll need a team to go and get them both."  
  
"I'll go," a voice from behind the flaps said. They opened to reveal Raze.  
  
"Fine," Lucian said turning to leave.  
  
"Her name is Sonja?" he said to himself, quietly as he left.

* * *

Okay! So what did you think this time? Again, it probably sucks but I'll probably post again. Please read and review! Thank you for the reviews people have sent in! Thanks! 


	3. A Perverted One, I'll Bet

Reincarnate  
  
By Marie9000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie Underworld. Thank you.

* * *

Marie finally got to Michael's apartment about a half-hour later. She knocked on the door and was welcomed by the sight of her half-asleep cousin.  
  
"Marie?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Michael, I really need a place to stay for a few days," she said as she walked into the dark apartment.  
  
"Um, okay" he said closing the door.  
  
Marie went over to his couch and sat down taking a deep breath. Michael then noticed she had blood on her neck.  
  
"Hey," he said, going over to her quickly. "Are you okay? Where the hell did this blood come from?"  
  
Marie swatted his hands away, "From me idiot. You won't believe it, but some guy bit me."  
  
"What?" Michael asked laughing.  
  
"I'm serious," Marie said. "He showed up at my apartment, chased me through the city, and then bit me!"  
  
"Um, okay," he said. "I'll go get a cloth and some water."  
  
"Alright."

* * *

Lucian walked into the elevator of the building. He was at Michael Corvin's building. He had gone with Raze; he wanted to make sure the two were acquired successfully. He also wanted to see the girl again. He just couldn't take his mind off her. She looked so much like Sonja, even her voice sounded like Sonja. The fact that her name was Sonja had shocked him as well.  
  
Lucian heard the elevator ding as they reached the floor. He stepped out only to see a woman with short black hair, wearing a long, black coat, standing in front of a door. He watched as she kicked the door in and heard a woman's scream, and a man shouting. He knew it had to be Michael's apartment. He and Raze started running towards the woman, gaining her attention.  
  
Lucian managed to dodge the bullets she fired, as did Raze. He ran in and saw Raze grab the girl and put her over his shoulder. He looked around and saw a man who had to be Michael.

Michael looked up at him and Lucian said, "Hello Michael." (a/n: Just like in the movie! )

Lucian grabbed him and pulled back the collar of Michael's shirt. He raised his head and bit into Michael's neck with his elongated teeth.  
  
Marie heard Michael yell out in pain. She kicked and screamed against the large black man that was carrying her.  
  
"Put me down you bastard!"  
  
The man didn't say a word. He just turned and left the apartment, giving her a birds-eye view of the guy who had bitten her, being pushed away from Michael. The black haired woman from the mansion was pulling Michael away and followed after them.  
  
As Marie watched the woman follow, the man holding her turned a corner sharply. Marie hit her head on something and everything went black.

* * *

When Marie woke up, she was in a very dark lab. As she stirred, her vision went from clear to blurry, but finally settled on clear. She looked around and saw one of the men that had showed up at her door earlier. He was medium height, balding, with thick glasses. He was bent over something and didn't see her.  
  
"So," a voice behind her said. "You're finally awake. I was beginning to wonder if Raze had killed you."  
  
Marie turned her head and saw the guy that had bitten her. She instantly moved away from him a little. When she did, she saw what she thought was hurt in his eyes.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" she screamed at him.  
  
"We just need to ask a few questions," he said.  
  
"Oh please," she said. "You lost that right when you bit me. I mean I've heard of stabbing, shooting, and raping, but biting? What kind of freak are you?"  
  
The guy smirked at this, "I had a reason."  
  
Marie snorted, "Yeah, a perverted one, I'll bet."  
  
"Singe has some questions," the guy said motioning toward the man Marie had seen when she had woken. He nodded at the guy.  
  
"Thank you, Lucian."  
  
"Your name is Lucian?" Marie asked him.  
  
"Yes,' he said. "Why?"  
  
"Nothing," she said, turning her head, avoiding his eyes. "I've just never met anyone with that before."  
  
Singe cleared his throat, "First, state your name."  
  
"My full name?" Marie asked.  
  
Singe nodded.  
  
Marie sighed, "Sonja Marie Corvin. I never use the name Sonja, except when I have to."  
  
"What is your age?" Singe asked, writing everything down.  
  
"Twenty," Marie said looking at her nails.  
  
"Who are you mother an father?"  
  
"Does it matter?" she said looking up at him.  
  
"Yes," Singe said.  
  
"Josef Corvin and Yelena Fedrov. My father was born here, but he and his parents moved to America when he was two. My mother was born in Russia, she and her parents moved to America when she was six. Is that good?"  
  
"Yes," Singe said nodding. "Now remove your jacket."  
  
"Why?" Marie asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I need to check for something."  
  
"And that is?" she asked.  
  
"None of you business," Singe said.  
  
Marie could tell she wasn't going to get anywhere by asking questions as to why her jacket had to be removed. So she took off her jacket, underneath it was her tank top.  
  
Singe grabbed her arm, "How long have you had these tattoos?"  
  
Marie looked down at her arms. On them were horizontal strips. Inside the strips were intricate designs, almost Celtic.  
  
"I've had those as long as I can remember. My dad says I was born with them."  
  
Singe looked up at Lucian and nodded.  
  
Lucian had seen the tattoos, and when Singe nodded at him, he knew that she was the one they wanted. He took this as his signal to begin.  
  
"Have you ever heard of vampires and lycans?" he asked.  
  
Marie looked at him, "Are you kidding? Who hasn't"  
  
"Have you ever heard of the myth surrounding your family?"  
  
Marie thought for a moment, "You mean that one about our first ancestor, Alexander Corvinus? How he had three sons, one bitten by bat, one by wolf, and one left to walk the lonely road of mortality? Yeah, I've heard of it. My dad loves it."  
  
"So you believe that vampires and lycans are real?" Lucian asked.  
  
"Oh please, as much as I wish that they were, vampires and lycans never have, and never will be real," Marie said, waving her hand in the air.  
  
"Oh really?" Lucian said, smiling slightly. "Raze!"  
  
Raze came into the lab and stood next to Lucian.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"I want you to change, so as to prove a point to her. Just change, then leave," Lucian told him.  
  
"Yes sir," Raze said.  
  
He turned to face Marie and started to will himself to change.

* * *

Okay so what do you think? I was thinking that I might try to write a Lucian/Sonja fic. I don't know if I'd be good at writing romance. I'll try to put some in this fic, so I want you all to let me know if you think I should write a Lucian/Sonja fic. Anyways, back to this chapter. Please read and review! Thanks for the reviews that have already been submitted! I'll update soon! Bye! 


	4. Lycan, Whatever!

Reincarnate  
  
By Marie9000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie Underworld. Thank you.

* * *

Marie watched in a mixture of shock, horror, and suspense as Raze changed. He had first taken off all his clothing, which made Marie blush a little. She had to admit he looked DAMN good for a scary monster guy.  
  
She watched as his mouth nose, and chin jutted forward. His canine teeth became long and sharp. She saw his facial bones becoming large under his skin and muscle. Horrified, she watched the same thing happen to his ribcage.  
  
(I'm not going to delve into descriptions here. I think that most of us have seen what the lycans look like when they transform, and I'm just lazy. Sorry. )  
  
As Raze stood there fully changed, all Marie could say was, "God, I bet that hurt like a bitch."  
  
She hopped off the table and took a few steps toward Raze, "So you're a werewolf?"  
  
It was more of a statement than a question. She reached out and touched his arms, he growled a little, but Lucian silenced him.  
  
Marie reached up and touched Raze's snout.  
  
"Awesome," she said.  
  
Then she turned back around and hopped back onto the table.  
  
"Okay, I'm done," she said. "I know you had to have done that with some kind of special effects or something."  
  
Lucian shook his head smirking.  
  
"No," Marie said. "No, no, no, no."  
  
Lucian just kept on shaking his head and smirking.  
  
"No, no, no!" Marie shouted at him. "There is no fucking way that vampires and werewolves can be real! It's just not humanly possible!"  
  
"We're not human," Lucian said. "We are immortal beings who have hidden in the shadows for centuries. You are one of us now."  
  
At that statement, Marie's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What?" she screeched. "What do you mean 'one of us'? You can't mean that I'm a werewolf!"  
  
"Lycan," Singe said.  
  
"Lycan, whatever!" she practically screamed.  
  
"Well," Lucian started. "The only way to become a lycan or vampire, you must either be born one or be bitten by one. I bit you, you haven't died, therefore you are a lycan now."  
  
"No," Marie said again. "I don't have time for this right now. I have homework, exams, and projects to do for college. I have one art teacher who rides my ass if I don't get things done exactly when she wants, and I just got a grant from the Hungarian Art Institute. They'll be expecting a huge art project from me by the end of the year! My father wants me to do something great in art. I have to much pressure right now to deal with being a fucking lycan!"  
  
Lucian stood, somewhat shocked, staring at Marie. It was odd too see a girl who was identical to Sonja scream and get so angry. He had never seen Sonja do something like that.  
  
"You don't understand," Marie said. "I have pressure from school, the government, and especially my parents, to do well. I have a big problem with anxiety and this is not helping!"  
  
By now she was in Lucian's face and screaming at him.  
  
Suddenly Marie felt dizzy. She stumbled back a little.  
  
"Whoa," she said quietly.  
  
Lucian caught her arm worried.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me? I've never felt faint," she said.  
  
"You need food," Lucian said. "Raze, go get Sarah."  
  
The huge lycan nodded, now back in human form and completely naked. He left the lab through the flaps.  
  
Marie noticed how worried Lucian looked and wondered why he cared so much.  
  
A few minutes passed and a short woman with long blonde hair came in.  
  
"You wanted me?" she asked.  
  
"Take her to a bed and get her food," Lucian told her.  
  
"Yes sir," the woman said.  
  
She took Marie by the arm and gently pulled her out of the lab.  
  
Marie looked around as they walked through what might be considered halls.  
  
"Are we underground?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," the woman said. "It's safe down here. By the way, my name is Sarah."  
  
"Marie."  
  
Marie heard the sound of children's laughter as they rounded a corner.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The children," Sarah told her. "We keep them in a large room together all day. With adults guarding them all the time they're very safe."  
  
"Can I see them?" Marie asked.  
  
Sarah looked at her, thinking for a moment.  
  
"Yes," she said, nodding. "I don't see any harm in it, and you can feed in there.  
  
Sarah led her into a large, and considerably bright room. Marie saw that many of the children were running around, playing something like tag.  
  
There were soccer balls, basketballs, and kickballs all in a huge basket like thing. So they obviously had things to play with.  
  
Mare noticed there was a corner shut off from the rest by a tall fence. Inside were small infants and toddlers.  
  
Sarah had Marie sit down near this fence and said, "I'll be right back with some food. Don't do anything with the children yet, you might pass out."  
  
Marie nodded.  
  
As Sarah left some of the kids stopped running and stood right in front of her. Soon all of them were just staring at her.  
  
"Who are you?" one little boy asked.  
  
"I'm Marie," she told him. "I'm new here."  
  
A little girl with her hair in pigtails asked quietly, "How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty," Marie said smiling.  
  
"Where are you from?" another kid asked.  
  
"America," she told them.  
  
The little girl with the pigtails asked, "Why do you smell like Lucian?"  
  
"I smell like Lucian?" Marie asked, surprised. "Well I need a bath don't I?"  
  
"Really?" a voice from the door said.  
  
Marie turned her head to see Lucian standing there with an eyebrow arched. Marie made a point of getting rid of her smile.  
  
Sarah was standing behind Lucian with a cup of something red.  
  
"Here," she said. "Drink this."  
  
Marie took the cup and sniffed it. The stuff smelled familiar. She took a sip of it and spit it out immediately.  
  
"Are you insane? I can't drink blood! I'll just puke it back up!"  
  
"You're not human anymore," Lucian said. "you need the blood, now drink it."  
  
Marie looked to Sarah for reassurance. She nodded, so Marie drank. It actually tasted really good.  
  
"I see you like the children," Lucian said to her.  
  
"Well I like children because they're pure and innocent. Unlike others."  
  
At the last statement she glared a Lucian.  
  
Sarah interrupted their little conversation.  
  
"Why don't we get you to a bed where you can rest for a while?"  
  
"Fine," Marie said.  
  
As they got to the door she turned and glared at Lucian.  
  
"I hope you know that you have ruined my life," she said.  
  
With that walked away, following Sarah, leaving Lucian somewhat surprised.

* * *

Okay! Now, some of you may be pissed about the fact that Marie was so mean to Lucian in this chapter, but I swear, she will not be mad at him for long. There might be some romance in the next chapter. So read and review! Thanks! 


	5. It's Like Mating Season

Reincarnate  
  
By Marie9000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie Underworld. Thank you.

* * *

Marie followed Sarah down the dark halls of the underground until they came to a small room with a small bed in it.  
  
"You need to rest a little while," Sarah told her.  
  
"Yeah, alright," Marie said, sitting down on the bed.  
  
Sarah left the room and Marie sighed a little. She bent over to take off her shoes and let her hair out of the bun she had it in. She laid her head on the pillow and sighed again in relief.  
  
"Well, at least I might get some sleep," she thought.  
  
Marie closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

She sat at her vanity, brushing out her hair. It had been braided earlier but now she let it cascade down. She knew how much he loved to see her raven hair flow down.  
  
As she sat there, he came, just like so many nights before. She stood and turned to him, smiling.  
  
He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I missed you," she said to him. "Your guard duty lasts too long."  
  
"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, my love," he replied in his soothing voice.  
  
With that he kissed her softly and she felt all his warmth. She had never seen the sun or felt its warm rays, but he always made up for all of that.  
  
"I love you, Sonja," he said to her.  
  
She hugged him close and whispered into his ear, "I love you, Lucian."

* * *

Marie woke up with a jolt, panting.  
  
"Shit," she said. "They're back."

* * *

Lucian was talking with Singe and Raze when Marie cautiously walked in.  
  
He looked up at her, "I was told you were resting."  
  
Marie looked at him, her eyes slightly wide, "Oh yeah, um, I couldn't sleep. Nightmares."  
  
"Really?" Singe perked up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It could be visions from her past life," Singe whispered to Lucian.  
  
"Come over here and tell me about them," he then said to Marie.  
  
Marie thought about it for a moment and decided, what the hell, why not? She sat on the same lab table she had sat on before.  
  
"Well," she started. "Ever since I can remember, I've had these dreams. Well, sometimes dreams, sometimes nightmares. The dreams are about some guy and me. The nightmares are about the same guy, watching me as I'm burned alive. How's that?"  
  
"What man? Do you know his name, or what he looks like?" Singe asked her.  
  
"I don't know," Marie said. "I always forget that stuff when I wake up."  
  
"Do you have other dreams?" Singe asked. "As if you're watching through the eyes of another?"  
  
"No," she said looking at her lap.  
  
Marie thought for a moment, she felt a tiny bit bad about lying to them about her dreams, but it was their fault her life was messed up.  
  
"Can I go now?" she asked them.  
  
Lucian nodded.

* * *

Sonja looked down a Lucian, chained to the floor. She saw so much sadness and regret.  
  
"Do he regret being with me?" she thought.  
  
Sonja regretted nothing. She had found ultimate happiness and fulfillment with Lucian.  
  
She knew her father was standing behind her. She had the urge to spit at him and call him a coward. She heard the doors slam and heard a wheel turning. She then felt something warm and bright on her skin.  
  
She looked up to see the sun and quickly back to Lucian. Horror ran across his face, and Sonja watched as he struggled to break free from his chains.  
  
She felt her skin start to burn and seconds later, extreme pain. She began to scream and heard one last thing, Lucian yelling her name.

* * *

"Ahh!" Marie woke up screaming. She tried to put out the nonexistent fire from the dream and realized she was awake.  
  
"Holy shit," she said, sighing in relief.  
  
"Bad dream?" A female voice asked.  
  
Marie turned her head toward it and saw Sarah standing in her bedroom doorway with a slightly frightened look on her face.  
  
"You have no idea,' Marie said.  
  
She moved so that she was now in a sitting position on the bed. Sarah sat down on the end of the bed still a little worried. After a few moments, Marie decided to break the ice.  
  
"So," Marie said. "What's it like, being a female lycan?"  
  
"Well," Sarah started, then paused. "It's interesting. The males do all the fighting because they don't want females to be killed. We are, after all, the ones who provide new life for the horde."  
  
Marie nodded at this.  
  
Sarah continued, "The things we do are give birth, take care of the young, and entertain the males. One of the best parts about being a female is when spring comes, it's like mating season for us. All the males will do anything for a female, just to get her attention."  
  
"Wow," Marie said.  
  
"You could get them to juggle, or sing, or even say something embarrassing about themselves."  
  
"That would be so awesome," Marie said. "So, how old do you get?"  
  
Sarah thought for a moment, "The oldest of our kind is Lucian, who is well over six-hundred years old."  
  
"So he obviously has a mate and children?"  
  
"No," Sarah said. "He has no children, but he did have a mate. It's a very sad past Lucian has. When we lycans were the slaves of the vampires, Lucian was alive. He was born in servitude. He didn't mind it though, but everything went bad when the vampires found out who he had taken for his bride."  
  
Marie nodded, silently telling Sarah to continue.  
  
"Sonja, the daughter of the vampire lord, Viktor; the two had fallen in love and had secretly had a relationship. Unfortunately, Viktor found out. To make things worse, Sonja was pregnant. The child would have been a half-breed, or hybrid, half-vampire, half-lycan. This went against the vampire's covenant, and Sonja was sentenced to death.  
  
Through all this, Marie's eyes had considerably widened.  
  
"She was burned at the stake, no fire, just sunlight. Lucian was forced to watch her and their unborn child die."  
  
"Christ on a crutch!" Marie said.  
  
"Sonja's death and Lucian's love and anger started a whole war between lycan's and vampires. It's lasted six-hundred years," Sarah finished.  
  
Marie leaned back on the bed a little thinking.  
  
"So I share his dead mate's name," she thought to herself.

* * *

Okay! What'd you think? I reread all the chapters before I write the next and I have to say that they seem to get stupider each time. But hey, maybe that's just me. I hope so! Anyways, please read and review! Thanks for reading, and for the reviews that many have already sent in! I can't believe I have 22 reviews, that's the most I've ever gotten! Thank you so much! 


	6. Oh Crap, Forgot The Dogs

Reincarnate  
  
By Marie9000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Underworld. Thank you.

* * *

Marie sat with Sarah still thinking. She leaned forward a little, her elbows on her knees.  
  
"So, where are the vampires?" Marie asked Sarah.  
  
"Oh," Sarah said. "Their coven is on a huge estate with a mansion. You've probably seen it sometime. They have guards outside with dogs."  
  
"Yeah, I've been there. When Lucian first bit me, I went there for help. They turned me away."  
  
"Yes, they'll do that," Sarah said.  
  
"What do they do to lycans that they find?" Marie asked, hopeful about Michael.  
  
"Usually kill them, or torture them and then kill them," Sarah said, nonchalantly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The vampires think that lycans are foul creatures, that we are lower than dirt," Sarah told her. "We are just something to dispose of."  
  
Marie sat for a moment thinking about Michael. She suddenly got up and grabbed her shoes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, watching Marie puzzled.  
  
"I have something I have to do," Marie said, grabbing her jacket and hair tie. "How do I get up to the streets?"  
  
Sarah sat for a moment, debating whether or not to tell her.  
  
Marie grabbed her by the shoulders and slightly shook her, "Come on, it's important!"  
  
Sarah sighed, "Alright."

* * *

Lucian stalked through the underground halls, with Raze behind him. He went through the twists and turns until he came to a plain metal door.  
  
Pushing down the handle he opened he door. There he found Sarah sitting on a small bed, and Marie nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where is she?" he demanded.  
  
Sarah stood, "She went up the streets, to find her cousin. She's very worried about him."  
  
Lucian grimaced a little, he had forgotten the fact that she might try to find the other Corvin.  
  
"Damn," he said, turning to Raze. "I want Pierce and Taylor to make sure that Michael is found and brought here, alive. No matter what."  
  
"Yes sir," Raze said, nodding his head.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, now the stuff that has happened with Selene and Michael in the story is basically the same in the movie. Right now Selene has already taken Michael to the interrogation hideout and has woken Viktor. )

* * *

Marie walked the lonely Hungarian streets, searching. She still hadn't gained her bearings and was just wandering until she saw something familiar.  
  
She looked up and saw a street sign that she had seen before.  
  
"Thank the fucking Lord!" she almost yelled out.  
  
She ran through the streets until she saw the familiar large gates. She stood for a moment pondering whether or not to buzz in.  
  
"Fuck formalities," she said.  
  
Marie jumped up and amazingly landed near the top of the gate.  
  
"Well that was easy," she said, amazed.  
  
Suddenly she heard barking getting closer and closer, "Oh crap, forgot the dogs."  
  
She climbed over the top of the gate and jumped down. She landed on her feet in a crouching position.  
  
The dogs were getting closer, so she bolted for the mansion.  
  
She made it just as the door opened.

* * *

Okay! So, I know that this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I got a review that sounded so much like they needed something new so here a chapter for you. Okay completely unrelated topic here, but did anyone see the Carolina Hurricanes and Tampa Bay Lightning game? OMG! It was SOOOO GOOD!!!!! The Canes won 5 to 1, Go Canes!!!! Now, you all have to read and review, I'll update when I reach a total of 45 reviews, right now I have about 37 or 38. I'm writing the next chapter now so get reviewing people! I want feedback! 


	7. A Second Chance?

Reincarnate  
  
By Marie9000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie Underworld. Thank you.

* * *

The door opened and there stood the man who had turned Marie away before."Oh, hello," Marie said, surprised.  
  
The man stood glaring at her, "Why did you come back?"  
  
"I came looking for my cousin, Michael," she told him.  
  
"Michael?" the man said, with such malice in his voice, Marie winced from it.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "One of your little 'followers' took my cousin, and I want him back."  
  
"I would hand him over to you, dead of course," he started. "If only he was still here."  
  
"Well do you know where he went?" Marie asked loudly.  
  
"Come in," the man said. "There is someone I want you to meet."  
  
Marie stood for a moment.  
  
"Shit, what am I gonna do if they try to suck me dry?" she thought.  
  
"Alright," she said reluctantly. "Um, by the way, do you have a name or something?"  
  
"I'm called Kraven," he said turning around.  
  
Kraven led her through the large entrance room to a door in the back. She found that the door led to a series of dark hallways. Kraven took her through the twists and turns which led to a large metal door.  
  
Kraven moved so that he stood in front of a pin-number reader (a.n./ Does anyone know what these things are called.) so that he blocked her view. She heard the little beeps of the pin number being punched in.  
  
The door made a loud sound and slid open to reveal a hallway-like room. On one side was a two-way mirror, which she could see led into a control room of some kind. On the other side was a large mirror-door that led into a large, dark, and extremely creepy room. Inside was a large chair, almost like a throne, and from what Marie could see, there were markings all over the floor.  
  
Kraven went into the control room and had the mirror-door open. Marie stood, transfixed, as the glass slid smoothly apart. She suddenly felt a gust of dusky, moldy air hit her face and she scrunched up her nose a moment before she sneezed.  
  
Kraven's head jerked up.  
  
"Sorry," Marie said. "Dust problems."  
  
Kraven just looked at her darkly and walked by.  
  
"I'm kraven a tissue, jackass," she added under her breath.  
  
"Follow me," Kraven said going into the dark room.  
  
They went toward the large chair and Kraven kneeled down before it.  
  
Marie just stood looking at him thinking, "What the fuck is he doing?"  
  
"What do you want, servant?" a loud booming voice said.  
  
Marie jumped and looked around widely. Then she saw him, the most disgusting thing she'd ever seen.  
  
It was a blueish, grayish, tall man with veins popping out everywhere.  
  
"My lord," Kraven said. "I have brought you a surprise."  
  
Kraven stood with his head bowed down. He took a hold of Maries arm and pulled her forward.  
  
"This, my lord."  
  
The man stared at Marie for what seemed like forever. His face in shock, his breathing became labored.  
  
"Could it be?" he said breathlessly. "Have I been given a second chance?"

* * *

Yay! I finally posted again! THANK THE WRITING AND LITERATURE (although I'm not sure that's what I would call this story) GODS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alright people here's the deal, on the 10th of May, that is this Monday, I will be going on a vacation, a week long trip to Kansas to see my family. Now, the day before I leave, I will post another chapter, but I want something in return. I want total number of reviews to go up to 60, so that when I come back, I can read them all and then post another chapter. So be ready for Sunday, when I post a chapter, and then leave the next day. Thank you! 


	8. Who Has Bitten Her?

Reincarnate  
  
By Marie9000  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the movie Underworld. Thank you.

* * *

Marie watched the disgusting old man. He just sat looking at her and she was getting creeped out.  
  
"Um, what the hell do you mean by second chance?" she asked.  
  
Kraven grabbed her arm and jerked it backward so that Marie was forced to look at him. She felt a sting of pain the moment she heard a slap.  
  
"You will not talk like that to the lord Viktor!" he screamed at her.  
  
Marie's eyes widened as she put her hand against her cheek. Then her eye's narrowed and she screamed.  
  
"Don't ever lay a hand on me again, you fucking asshole!"  
  
She lunged at Kraven and started throwing punches. She heard Kraven yell out in pain, and felt a hand on her shoulder pull her back violently.  
  
Marie was flung back and hit a wall. She fell to the ground like a sack of dirt.  
  
"What have you done to my servant?" Viktor screamed.  
  
Marie raised up her head and saw Kraven laying on the ground with his hands on his face. She saw blood oozing down, through his fingers.  
  
"What?" she asked herself quietly.  
  
She looked down to her hands and saw blood, and claws. They were thick, long claws, and were covered with Kraven's blood.  
  
Marie was about to ask what had happened when she felt something weird in her mouth. Her hand reached up and touched her teeth. Her carnivore teeth had lengthened and felt as though they were throbbing.  
  
Viktor was kneeling by Kraven but then stood.  
  
"Who has bitten her?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm not sure my lord," Kraven managed to stutter through the pain. "But I know that it's not one of ours."  
  
Viktor rounded on Marie, who was struggling to pull herself up.  
  
"What bit you?!" Viktor practically screamed at her.  
  
Marie looked at him for a minute, "You mean who, don't you?"  
  
Viktor lunged at her grabbing her shoulders, "Did a lycan bite you? You have to tell me!"  
  
Marie's mouth was slightly ajar, as she just watched him.  
  
"Yes," she told him. "As much as I dislike him for what he's done to me, I prefer to acknowledge him as a living thing. His name is Lucian."  
  
"What!"

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry (dodge's a flying tomato). I know I said I would post yesterday but I didn't. Okay I found a computer and I have to explain myself. Does anyone have an older sibling who graduated on Sunday? I do. She graduated from college and I thought that we had a scheduale all planned out so that I could get on the internet a post. Unfortunately the scheduale went to pot and I wasn't able to post. I am sorry. Now I am looking forward to a grand total of 60 posts. Thank you, and goodnight! P.S. I am working on a longer chapter, just for Tigerlily-2250. 


	9. Look, You Old Corpse

Reincarnate  
  
By Marie9000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie Underworld. Thank you.

* * *

"Lucian the lycan is dead!" Viktor yelled at the top of his lungs. "There is no possibility that he was the one who bit you!""Look, you old corpse," Marie said, standing up. "I made a point of knowing the name of the guy who bit me!"  
  
She brushed herself off with her clawed hands. Her enlarged carnivore teeth were making it hard for her to close her mouth.  
  
"Now, I've had enough of this bullshit, and I will be leaving. Now!"  
  
"Sonja, my daughter, you cannot leave. We have only just found on another again," Viktor said looking at her fore lonely.  
  
Marie stopped dead in her tracks, and slowly turned, "Excuse me, but did you just call me your daughter? I'm sorry but I don't want that death sentence. My father is Josef Corvin a healthy, living human being, who works his ass off. Not some half-dead corpse who murdered his own daughter, all because she was in love."  
  
Viktor's face became set in stone, "She was in love with a lycan, and carrying his spawn! There must not be a mixing of the species!"  
  
"She was carrying you grandchild, a child from you bloodline, in her womb, not some thing that you should have killed. It was innocent, unlike you!" Marie said, fuming with anger. "God, from what I've heard from other's, you haven't changed in what was it, six-hundred years? I'm leaving!"  
  
"Sonja," Viktor said, before she left. "You don't have to go back to the lycans. You could stay here. You would have a room where no one would disturb you."  
  
As Marie walked through the glass doors, she flipped him the bird.

* * *

It took awhile but Marie finally made her way back to the lycan horde. On her way in Sarah greeted her."Pierce and Taylor found you cousin," Sarah told her. "He's in the lab."  
  
"Thanks," Marie said, and she headed off toward the lab.  
  
There she found Michael strapped upright on a lab table.  
  
"Jesus," she said. "You look like shit."  
  
Michael looked up at her, "Gee thanks, and you look like you've been through hell and back again."  
  
"What are they doing with ya?"  
  
"Took some blood, that's all," Michael said.  
  
Marie hopped up on a table near him, "Man what a shitty coupe of days we've both had."  
  
"You said it," Michael said closing his eyes for a couple minutes. "Have you been alright? Sleep wise?"  
  
Marie shook her head, "Not really, those fukin' dreams are back. They asked me about them and I kinda lied. In my dreams I'm Sonja, Lucien's dead mate. It's to fucking weird."

* * *

A pair of eyes and ears watched and heard the whole encounter between the two and a mouth smirked.  
  
"This could work."

(A/N: Again, most of you all reading this have probably sent he movie, so I again will not delve into the whole thing between Lucian and Kraven because you already know what happens.)

* * *

Lucian lay in a doorway. Kraven had just shot him, with a round of liquid silver bullets."Damn, Kraven," he thought to himself.  
  
Lucian tested his strength by trying to lift himself up.  
  
"Ah!" he cried out in pain.  
  
As he flopped back to down to the ground, his hand brushed up against something cold and metal. Lucian looked down and saw a series of vials, filled with blood and ready to be injected. It suddenly registered in his mind.  
  
"Amelia's blood," he said to himself.

* * *

Ah, yet another chapter uploaded. I got 60 posts! I got 60 posts! (Does a happy dance). Okay, now lets work on 70 posts. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible, as well as keeping the same cliffhanger. He he, I love cliffhangers, except when I'm the one reading the story. Anyways, thank you for the reviews so far, and I'll be anxiously awaiting more.  
  
P. S. I was thinking about redoing a story that I did on , it's called My Beloved Ivan. What do you think? I wasn't as knowledgeable about him then as I am now, and the story got kinda mushy. Anyways, tell me what you think. 


	10. Creatures Of The Night

Reincarnate  
  
By Marie9000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Underworld. Thank you.

* * *

"God," Marie said. "How in the hell are we going to explain all of this to our families? Do we just meet them at their doors and say, 'Hey mom and dad! Guess what, Michael and I are now creatures of the night.'"  
  
"Creatures of the night are vampires," Michael said.  
  
"Oh, who gives a rats ass now Michael!" she shouted. "No matter how we say it, we're screwed!"  
  
Suddenly, Marie heard the sound of guns being fired.  
  
"Shit," she said. "What the fuck is going on?"  
  
Michael struggled in his restraints, "Help me!"  
  
Marie spun around and grabbed his wrist chains, "God, damn it! What the hell are these things made of?"  
  
She pulled and pulled, and tried to hack it off with whatever she could. Suddenly there was a very loud and very close gunshot.  
  
"Holy shit!" Mare yelped as she jumped in surprise.  
  
"I have to go, I-I-I'm sorry," Marie said, and like a flash she took off.  
  
"Marie!" Michael yelled after her. "Marie!"

* * *

Michael pulled his arms upward in an attempt to break free of his chains. It was no use. Lucian had disappeared a long time ago and Marie had run off because she was scared.  
  
"My God," he thought. "How can my cousin, who's kicked ass protecting me almost my whole life, be so fucking afraid of guns?"  
  
The rat-a-tat sounds of guns firing had been nonstop and he was getting annoyed with it by now. As Michael looked down at his chains again, he heard a low growl from in front of him. He looked up to see the beginnings of a very large shadow.  
  
"Fuck!" he thought to himself.  
  
He watched as the shadow came into full view and the lycan noticed him. Then, just as fast as Marie had run away. The lycan was shot down and Michael saw Selene.

* * *

Marie was crouched down in a dark corner. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, and her chin was resting on her knees. God, how she hated guns. They scared the shit out of her.  
  
"God," she thought. "Why can't this day just end?"  
  
She suddenly heard footsteps and hid her head. Whoever it was passed by without noticing Marie.  
  
"Man, I am such a fucking wimp."  
  
Marie looked around and finally stood up, "I guess I should save face, and find Michael."  
  
She went down the halls and looked around corners making sure that she didn't see anyone, and that no one saw her. As she kept walking she could hear someone talking. As she got closer to the voice and strained to hear it, she realized it was Kraven.  
  
"Do you want to hear something about your beloved dark father?" she heard him say, faintly.  
  
She listened as Kraven told someone about how Viktor killed their family, and killed his daughter, Sonja. Marie got closer to a doorway and could see Kraven stooping over someone talking to them. She realized it was the vampire, Selene. Next to Selene, in between her and Kraven, lay Michael. Marie could see him moving and gasping as if in convulsions.  
  
"Christ," Marie thought. "What the hell is wrong now?!"  
  
Marie then heard Kraven say, "So be it." Then he raised his gun and pointed it at Selene's head.  
  
Marie squeezed her eye shut, "God, don't let me piss in my pants!"  
  
But, instead of hearing gunshot, she heard Kraven cry out in pain. Marie looked and saw Kraven grasping his leg, which had some kind of dagger going through it. It was Lucian. He had stabbed Kraven and was thrown back as Kraven backhanded him. As he landed on some ruble, Marie saw that on his chest was blood and a weird silvery substance.  
  
"Bite him," she heard Lucian say to Selene.  
  
At first Marie had no idea what Lucian meant, but then it dawned on her.  
  
"What the fu-,"  
  
Selene leaned down toward Michael's form, hesitated and finally bit down on his flesh. Marie barely heard Kraven spit out his hatred to Selene.  
  
"You may have killed me, cousin," Lucian said to Kraven as he turned to look at the lycan. "But my will is done, regardless."  
  
Marie was about to move when Kraven raised his gun and shot him. Marie screamed and fell to her knees in a cowering position. She did not see Kraven sneak out, nor hear when Viktor swooped into the room.  
  
Viktor strode over to Selene and violently pulled her off of Michael, throwing her backward. He then picked up Michael by the throat and stared at him. It was almost as if Viktor was sniffing him. Michael had barely opened his eyes when Viktor grimaced, and with a humongous force, threw him through the wall and down into a pool of water.  
  
Marie was still crouched in the doorway and now watched as Selene sat up and watched Viktor.  
  
"Where is he?" Viktor demanded from Selene. "Where's Kraven?"  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Viktor kneeled down in front of Selene and whispered, "Oh, forgive me, my child."  
  
"It wasn't the lycans, it was you," Selene said.  
  
Viktor stood, suddenly rigid.  
  
"Leave us," he said to his vampire guards.  
  
Selene stared up at him in disbelief, "How could you bear my trust, knowing that you'd killed my family?"  
  
Viktor seemed to notice Lucian for the first time and went over to him. He bent down and picked up the chain around Lucian's neck. Viktor wrenched the chain and clutched it in his hand.  
  
Marie looked at Lucian for the first time in awhile, and it hit her suddenly that he truly was dead. Now that Marie really looked at him, she thought she might've considered him attractive, if only he hadn't bitten her.  
  
"Although," she thought, smiling. "For some, that might be a turn on."  
  
Turning to Selene Viktor said, "I loved my daughter. But the abomination growing in her womb was a betrayal of me and of the covenant. I did what was necessary to protect the species. As I am forced to do, yet again!"  
  
Viktor suddenly withdrew a long sword and headed for the hole in the wall.  
  
"No," Selene pleaded.  
  
Viktor stood still, searching for a moment. Marie looked up and saw something blue standing behind Viktor, waiting. As Viktor turned around the thing growled. Suddenly, it pushed Viktor through the hole and down into the water below.  
  
Marie went over to Selene, who was still on the ground.  
  
"Are you okay? You're bleeding," Marie said, helping Selene to stand.  
  
"I'm fine," Selene said, obviously preoccupied.  
  
"Um, what was that blue thing?" Marie asked.  
  
"That, was Michael," Selene said, slowly.  
  
"What?" Marie practically shrieked. "You mean my cousin is now completely blue and fighting Viktor?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"W-well,' Marie stuttered. "Do something!"  
  
Marie ran over to the hole in the wall and watched, amazed, until the three guards that had been with Viktor came out of a door, with guns.  
  
"Holy crap!" she thought.  
  
Before she knew it, Marie saw Michael take three bullets to the chest without falling.  
  
"What the fuck is he?"  
  
Marie didn't notice Selene leave, or come out the same way the guards had. As Marie watched Michael fall down and get back up, Selene was taking out the guards. However, Marie did see Selene get punched out by Viktor as she was running to Michael.  
  
Michael suddenly growled loudly at Viktor and the two started running toward one another. They collided with great force, and Viktor pushed Michael down into the water. Marie saw Viktor put Michael into what looked like a chokehold to her. Michael was trying to grab onto Viktor, but couldn't.  
  
Marie's sensitive ears could hear Viktor hissing and then say, "Time to die."  
  
"Shit, what do I do? I can't let Michael die!" Marie thought.  
  
Then in a flash, she saw Selene, with Viktor's sword, run at him. Viktor turned at the sound of her running and flinched as they seemed to come into contact.  
  
Selene landed with a splash, while Viktor was stock still, starring at her. He quickly drew two blades, but after a second or two, one side of his head fell, sliced off.

* * *

Okay, I can't believe it, 70 reviews! I'm so happy! Okay, now I have posted another chapter, that I tried to make long. Now I asking for 80 reviews. See where I'm going with this? 10 reviews a chapter. Thank you for the reviews! I'm almost done with the next chapter, so hurry up! Oh yeah, before I go I have to just scream...I JUST SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN FOR THE SECOND TIME AT AN IMAX THEATER! AND IT WAS SO AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you. 


	11. I Smell Love

Reincarnate

By Marie9000

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie Underworld. Thank you.

* * *

Marie leaned against a wall and slid down into a sitting position. She exhaled deeply and tilted back her head. She looked up when she saw Michael and Selene came through a door.

She stared at Michael as he stood in front of her. He reached down and Marie took a hold of his hand. Michael pulled her up and dusted her off.

"What do we do now?" Marie asked him.

"I'm not sure," Michael replied. "But I think we need to leave."

Marie looked around; it had gone silent underground. She thought about everything that had happened. What would the lycans do now? Their horde had been found and there was no doubt that the vampires would be back.

"Shit!" Marie exclaimed. "We have to help the lycans move."

"No," Selene said. "We must leave now for our safety."

"Look," Marie said, to Selene. "You can go, but these people have little children and women to think off. What are they gonna do? Just sit and wait for the vampires?"

"I have to stay anyways," Michael said quietly, to no one in particular. "I'm one of them now."

The three stood in complete silence for what seemed an eternity. Marie could hear Selene and Michael breathing heavily. She sniffed the air, and could smell nothing but blood. Marie turned around and around searching for clean air, but she could not escape the thick musk.

"I have to get out of here," she said, quietly.

Michael turned to face Marie, "Well, show me where these kids are."

"Follow me," Marie said, going towards the doorway.

As she led Michael and Selene down the dark blood-caked halls, Marie wondered. What would happen now? Lucian was dead, Michael was some freaky hybrid, and now all the vampires probably gonna freak out and go on a rampage once they found out that Viktor was dead.

Marie looked around when she came to a familiar hall.

"This way," she said, turning right.

She could tell they were getting closer, because she could smell a large number of lycans grouped together.

Marie took Michael and Selene into the nursery and saw many women inside. Some were sitting on the floor, others on chairs, and many were standing. All were holding a child, protecting it.

"What's going on?" one asked. "What happened?"

Michael stepped forward, "Lucian is dead, killed by Kraven. Viktor is dead, killed by Selene."

All the women looked to whom Michael was point to, and snarled.

"A vampire? How dare you bring a vampire in here and endanger our children, our species!"

Selene stepped forward and took a deep breath, "I have severed all ties with my covenant, and have killed the vampire lord Viktor. I want to help."

All the women looked around at one another and finally to Marie, since she was the only one who they trusted that knew Selene. Marie nodded silently, verifying it was true.

"Fine," one said. "But now we must leave, the vampires now know where we are."

"And we must find our mates!" a younger woman shouted.

"Alright," Michael said. "We will do all of this. I'll need one of you to fill me in on where we're going and some of you need to go find some of the men."

* * *

By the time everything was organized, Michael had been told by someone where they would go, an old deserted mansion with a huge underground lair, with tight security.

Marie had gone with two other women to find the men. So far they had found a few and had sent them to the nursery. Soon Marie found herself back in the same place where Lucian's body was.

The only problem was that Lucian's body was gone. There was no trace of him anywhere. She began sniffing around for a scent but found none.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Marie thought.

* * *

"Michael!"'

Michael turned away from the woman he was talking to. Marie was running towards him.

"We...have...a...problem..." she said, gasping for air.

"What?" he said grabbing her shoulders. "What is it?"

"Lucian...he's gone. His body just disappeared!"

"That's not possible," a female lycan said, near her.

"It's true," Marie said. "And I can't find his scent anywhere.'

Michael thought for a minute, "Okay, I want two of you to go check it out, while the rest of use get to the new hideout. Who's willing?"

A young man, about 20, stepped forward along with an older woman.

"Do you know how to get to the hideout?" Michael asked them.

Both nodded together.

"Alright, find out what you can, then get to the hideout," Michael said.

"Man, Michael," Marie said. "You're gonna be good at this leader thing."

Michael half-smiled, "Let's go."

He took Selene's hand and was lead out by another lycan. Marie smiled a little at this.

"I smell love," she said, to herself.

* * *

Erika rushed through the halls of the large mansion. An immediate calling had been issued, for an emergency awakening.

One vampire had come back from the lycan hideout. He had reported that Viktor was dead, murdered.

The covenant panicked. They needed the elder Marcus immediately.

As Erika reached the elder's 'throne room', she saw many vampire's standing around, waiting.

It seemed that there was a problem with Lord Marcus' 'coffin'. There was already blood in it. There was blood all over the floor, but no body.

Erika stood to the side and watched as the top of the coffin was opened.

Instead of having to take Marcus out, the vampire guards backed away, as Marcus himself sat up. He looked completely whole.

As he got out of the coffin himself, a man offered him a robe, which he took.

Marcus went up the small steps to his chair. He put on the robe and turned around.

"Where is Viktor?"

* * *

Yay! I have 80 posts after waiting for like 2 whole months. Jeez people! Anyways, I am grateful for the reviews and I have to say, I liked Crimson's review. I'm thinking about taking off the old Author Notes. So if one day you see that this thing is like three chapters short, then it's because the AN's are gone.

Okay you know the drill, once there are 90 reviews I will update once again. Thank you!!!!!!!


	12. Where's The Rest Of the XMen?

Reincarnate

By Marie9000

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie Underworld. Thank you.

* * *

"My Lord."

A young vampire stepped forward. He looked terrified.

"Lord Viktor is dead."

Marcus stared at him for a moment.

"Dead...? How and who?" he asked darkly.

"The traitor, Selene, killed him," the young man spat out. "Protecting a **lycan**."

Marcus sat down in shock. Viktor was dead, killed by one of their own?

Suddenly his eyes got very dark and he looked up with a snarl, "I want them found!"

* * *

By the time they reached the new hideout, a day had passed. It had taken a lot longer than it should have because of the children.

Marie walked in, led by Michael and a few others.

As she looked up, all she could do was say, "Holy fuck."

The inside was huge. It wasn't very bright or clean, but the front room was **huge**.

Marie went into a side room, there were some couches and chairs. Some sat down for a moment while others stood waiting for orders.

Michael stood and looked around for a few moments. Marie watched as Selene stood by him and took his hand. Silently supporting him.

"Alright," he finally said. "Everyone find a room."

"All the sleeping areas would be downstairs," piped up one male.

"Then lets all go find us a bed!" Marie said loudly. "I'm tired!"

One by one they all went down to the underground. At one point, Marie was pulled aside by Sarah.

"I found a room for you," she said.

Marie followed here through a few halls and tunnels and eventually they came to a big door.

Now as they had gone through the halls Marie had seen many of the rooms. Many were small with one or two beds and a bathroom.

A lot of the children were put in rooms with bunk beds, although they seemed to like being all together.

The room Sarah showed Marie was large with a big bed over to one side, a dresser, a few empty bookcases, a small table, and a bathroom.

"This is gonna be my room?!" Marie asked, astonished.

"Yes, no one has claimed it," Sarah said, smiling at Marie's reaction.

After Marie was done inspecting, she turned to Sarah and asked, "Whose room was this before?"

Sarah looked at her feet and said, "Lucian's"

Marie grimaced, "What? No way! Not gonna happen!"

"He would have wanted you to have it."

"Please!" Marie said. "The man barely knew me for like maybe three days!"

"Just take the room," Sarah pleaded. "Please."

"Why does it matter so much to you?"

"Just because," Sarah said, quietly.

"Fine," Marie said, looking defeated.

After Sarah had left, Michael came in, "Hey, nice room. Selene and I have the one next door."

"Really? You just met her and your already sleeping together?" Marie said smiling. "Jesus, cous, you move fast."

"It's not like that," Marie could've sworn he was blushing.

"Whatever," she said, yawning. "I need some sleep."

"Oh, okay," Michael said. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, night."

Marie fell asleep fro about two or three hours until something woke her up.

It was a thudding sound against her wall.

"What the fuck?" she thought.

Then she faintly heard Selene moaning.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. God would not be so cruel as to do this to me!" Marie thought.

She heard more moaning and thudding.

"Disgusting!" Marie practically yelled. "I don't need to think about my cousin having sex."

* * *

It was now day thirty in the new hideout. Marie had counted the days. Every night for the past 30 days Michael and Selene had awoken Marie.

"I hate then and their disgusting love crap!" Marie thought to herself.

On a brighter note, Marie had gotten Raze, Pierce, and Taylor (a/n: for me the three are still alive.) to help her get some of her stuff from her old apartment.

Everything was the way she had left it, except that Mike had left a note asking her to call him later, to make sure she was alright.

Marie thought for a while and decided that she would tell everyone important in her life that something had come up. She'd sit down and write her family a letter and every once in a while call them.

Mike, she'd have to call only once.

She'd also have to call the University and tell them that she was dropping out.

Marie had Raze pack up and carry her small tv, and playstation, along with her games and dvd's.

She had Pierce carry out a bunch of books, and Taylor had another load of books, along with some clothes.

She had also grabbed her laptop.

"Just because I'm going to be underground doesn't mean I can't have fun and be isolated from the world."

Marie now had everything set up perfectly in her room. She liked it.

As she sat reading book, Jonas, a young lycan came running in.

"Intruders! Michael wants you upstairs! Now!"

Marie ran upstairs with Jonas and found Michael with all the males.

She visibly cringed, they all had **guns**.

"Marie! Come here!" Michael called to her.

Marie soon found herself next to Michael facing the front door.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"The security system detected intruders on the front lawn. We're not sure what to do." Michael said. "The camera's show that a huge group is just standing right outside that door."

"What are you gonna do?"

"We're trying to decide who to send outside," Michael said, his voice filled with anxiety.

Marie stood for a moment, then started toward the door.

"Marie! What are you doing?!" Michael said.

"I'm going outside, damn it!"

Marie slowly opened the door and slipped through into darkness.

She couldn't see anything.

"Um, hello? Look we know you're here, now what do you want?" Marie asked, loudly.

A voice came out from the dark, "We've come to join forces with our brethren."

A man, around twenty-five or so stepped forward. He was handsome in a boyish sort of way.

"Who are you?" Marie asked him.

"I'm Logan," he said.

Marie had to stifle a laugh, it was too funny.

"Uh-huh, and where's the rest of the X-Men?"

* * *

Okay I know that I took a lot longer than you all probably thought. I'm sorry, I got sick for a while and was high on medicine, so I wasn't thinking to clearly. But last night I got sudden inspiration and wrote practically all of this chapter this morning at 6:00 am. By the way, I'm definately not a morning person.  
Now I want 100 reviews in total, that means only 9 reviews since I-love-Azrael was so kind to review. I want to thank Queen Dragoon, GothicChick01617, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, Lady Nessa, Magdalena Iris Roth, Zanna Avons, Asian Scaper, and many more for the continuous reviews. Thank you!!!  



	13. Turn Around

Reincarnate

By Marie9000

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie Underworld. Thank you.

* * *

"What?" Logan asked, puzzled.

Marie waved her hand, "Never mind. Inside joke."

Marie looked around Logan and saw the dark outlines of male faces, only a few female faces were visible.

"So you come in peace?" Marie asked, no one in particular.

"Definitely," said one male from the crowd.

Marie nodded, slightly. She turned around and moved toward the door. Opening it slowly, she peeked in.

Michael and the rest of the pack each raised their guns, pointing them toward Marie.

"Michael," Marie said, moving inside. "Put the gun down. Everyone, put your guns down."

While Michael was a little hesitant, every male put down their weapons down.

Marie turned and opened the door wider, allowing Logan to be seen.

"They've come to join us," she said to Michael.

Michael stood for a moment, and then nodded, "Welcome."

Marie went to stand beside him. Logan came in, followed by a huge group of lycans.

Marie watched as men, women, and children piled in. Many of the men were wearing tattered clothes and long thick coats, as if they had been somewhere extremely cold.

The women were looking anxious and nervous, clutching their children. Wearing thick clothing and glancing around with wide eyes.

The children were acting as if it were some big, fun vacation. They were all pretty cute. All together, the men, women, and children looked as though they hadn't seen sunlight almost all their lives.

"So," Logan said, looking at Marie. "Can we stay?"

"Why are you looking at me?" Marie asked.

Logan looked surprised, "Well, you are the pack leader, aren't you?"

Marie shook her head, "No, Michael here is."

She slapped Michael on the back, smiling.

"Oh," Logan said. "Well... can we?"

Michael stood for a moment, not moving as if transfixed, until Marie slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" Michael yelled. "Yeah, yeah. You can stay. Just, find somewhere to sleep."

"Thanks," Logan said, smirking.

There was a murmur from the new crowd of lycans. Some were saying thanks, while others were asking what now?

* * *

Marcus sat in his 'chair' listening to the retelling of all that had happened while he had slept.

"So, Kraven betrayed us and Lucian was alive all along?" he asked the young death dealer before him.

"Yes, my lord," the young man said.

Marcus sat for a moment, thinking.

"I want Kraven found and brought here before me!" Marcus demanded. "He must be judged!"

"Yes, my lord," the trembling, young vampire said.

He stood, bowed, and practically ran from the room to give the orders.

* * *

Marie sat down in a large room, inside of it was two long tables and benches. This was where all the lycans usually ate and held their meeting. At the head of the right table, was one chair. This was where Lucian would have sat, was he still alive.

Next to Marie sat Michael, he was eating with Selene. Logan and his friend, David, were across from them.

Logan and David had been talking over some raw meat, when Marie interrupted.

"How come, when you came, you didn't ask where Lucian was?" Marie asked. "I mean, wasn't he like the big alpha male or something?"

Logan smiled, "I was wondering when one of you would ask that. I didn't ask because I already knew."

"What?" Michael said.

"How could you know? Do you have some kind of psychic connection?" Marie blurted out.

"No, he let us know what happened when we saw him," David said.

"That's not possible," Michael said. "Lucian's dead."

"Yeah, I saw him die," Marie said, matter-of-factly.

"You saw him get injured," Logan said. "But he survived, and will be joining us, soon enough."

Michael looked to Marie, questioningly.

Marie shrugged, "Well, his body was gone, remember?"

Michael nodded, slightly.

"Still," Marie said. "I won't believe it, till I actually see Lucian standing right in front of me."

"Then turn around."

* * *

Alright! Screw the "I won't post until I get this many reviews!" I want to post this now, beacuse I want to. But, I will still beg you to give me more reviews! Please! Thank you! 


	14. That's A Real Turn On

Reincarnate

By Marie9000

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie Underworld. Thank you.

* * *

Marie knew that voice better than she really wanted to.

She slowly turned around on the bench and her eyes went wide.

Lucian stood in the doorway, clean of all the blood that had he had been covered in, the last time Marie saw him.

"Michael," Marie said, slowly. "Please tell me I'm seeing and hearing things as a result of spontaneously becoming schizophrenic."

Michael didn't answer, he was to busy staring a Lucian with his mouth open.

"Good to see you, Lucian," Logan said, from behind Marie.

Marie stood up and slowly walked over to Lucian. He watched her intently, trying to figure out what she was doing.

When she was right in front of Lucian she reached up and poked him with her index finger.

Marie reeled back, "Oh my fucking God! You're real!"

Logan and David smiled at one another.

"Come and sit down," Logan said, to Lucian.

Lucian nodded, looking at Marie. He went to sit down at the one chair at the head of the table.

Marie stood for a moment before going back to her own seat next to him.

As she sat down, all she could do was stare at him.

"How?" she asked, gawking.

"I injected myself with Amelia's blood," Lucian said, to them all.

"Who's Amelia?" Michael asked him.

"Amelia was on the three vampire elders," Selene said, speaking for the first time in a while. "Lycans bled her dry."

Michael looked at Lucian, a look of realization on his face, "You're a hybrid now."

It was more of a statement than question.

"Correct," Lucian said, smiling.

"But, you're not a descendant of Corvinus," Selene said. "How did you survive?"

"You took some of my blood and injected yourself with it." Michael breathed. "Brilliant." (a/n: like the Guinness commercials, "BRILLIANT!")

"And sick!" Marie said. "Ever hear of HIV or AIDS?"

"Hey! I don't have HIV or AIDS!" Michael said, offended.

"I was trying to make a point, Michael," Marie said, glaring at him.

She then turned to Lucian, "So you're alive and here to stay?"

Lucian nodded.

"Fine," Marie said, standing up. "I'm gonna go find something to do."

The five at the table watched her stalk out of the room.

* * *

Marcus looked up as the sliding glass doors opened.

In came Kahn, with one of his death dealers, dragging a scared shitless Kraven.

They threw him before Marcus and waited.

"My lord," Kraven said. "You don't know how good it is to see you. I hope you slept well."

"Silence!"

Marcus stood and stalked over to Kraven. He stood before him towering over Kraven's kneeling form.

"You betrayed myself, Viktor, Amelia, the whole coven!" Marcus yelled. "You were in league with the **lycans**! Worse, **Lucian**!"

Kraven jerked back from Marcus, trying to hide himself.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, my lord," Kraven said. "My allegiance is with the coven. How could I join the lycans? I..."

"Enough!" Marcus said. "You are to be judged to the fullest extent of the covenants laws! You are sentenced to death!"

Kahn and his assistant moved toward Kraven.

"Wait!" Kraven practically screamed. "I know how you can lure Lucian and kill him!"

Marcus motioned for Kahn to stop, "What is it?"

"The girl," Kraven said, desperately. "There is a girl the lycans have, she looks exactly like Lord Viktor's daughter, Sonja. She might even be her reincarnate."

"Sonja," Marcus breathed out. "Go on."

"If you were to kidnap the girl, Lucian would come after her, as well as a number of other lycans. You could kill him then," Kraven said.

Marcus sat, thinking.

Finally he said, "Fine, we will do this. If it is successful, you will be punished less severely. If it fails, you will be put to death."

Kraven gulped, "Thank you, my lord."

* * *

Marie was going back to her room when she heard a loud bang coming from another room.

She went to see what it was and found a young male moving boxes around.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Oh, hi. Well this is some of Singe's old stuff. Thought I'd bring it over, just in case anyone needed it," he said.

"Oh, okay," Marie said. "Can I look through it?"

"Sure go ahead."

* * *

Lucian came to a stop in front of a door. When he opened it he got a surprise. His room had books, a tv, and clothes already in it.

This wasn't how he'd left it.

"Who is sleeping in here?" he wondered, aloud.

"Marie," Sarah said, from behind him.

"What?" Lucian said, turning to her.

"I asked her to sleep here," Sarah said, looking at the ground.

"Why?" Lucian asked her.

"You know why," Sarah said, her eyes snapping back to him.

"Stay out of it," Lucian said, darkly.

"No."

"She hates me anyways," Lucian said, sadly.

Sarah sighed, smiling, "Please, she doesn't hate you. She was forced into this whole situation. Giver her some time, you'll see."

"Maybe," Lucian said.

* * *

Meanwhile in a certain room a familiar voice was saying over and over, "What the fuck?"

* * *

Marie stomped into the meeting hall and startled everyone.

Lucian sat at the head of the table, Logan and Sarah on his left, Michael and Selene on his right.

"So, Marie said, slamming her hand on the table. "When were you gonna tell Michael and me about our little family prophecy?"

"What?" Michael said, looking to Lucian.

"Yeah, it seems that our family had a prophecy that concerns mainly me," Marie said, angrily. "Now I have to 'mate' with either the vampire leader or **him**."

She pointed at Lucian.

"And let me tell you," Marie said, glaring at Lucian. "Whoever the vampire leader is, he's looking a hell of a lot better than you!"

"Why do you have such a dislike for Lucian?" Logan asked her.

"Because he bit me without permission!"

Logan stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her waist and one hand.

"You know, for some, that's a real turn on?" he asked, a feral smile on his face.

Marie pushed him, "Getting a little fresh there, aren't you? Right now, I don't want anyone!"

She turned around and headed for the doors.

"Where are you going?" Michael said.

"I'm going to call my parents!"

"Wait!" Lucian said. "Taylor and Pierce will go with you."

Marie turned to face them, "I don't need those two breathing down my neck, while I'm tyring to make a private, personal phone call."

With that she took off.

Lucian growled, "I'm still sending them to make sure nothing happens."

* * *

Okay, that was a lot to write in two nights for me. If anyones wondering why Taylor and Pierce are still in the story even though in the movie they're supposed to be dead. Well I think they're really hot, especially Taylor. So anyways, the whole biting thing has obviously come up again. It's like a little running joke for me.

I'm so happy with all my reviews, no more of the 'I'll post when I get this many' for me. I'm hoping to write more soon! So tell me what you thought of this chapter, all good I hope!


	15. Back To The Mortuary

Reincarnate

By Marie9000

Disclaimer: I don't anything from the movie Underworld. Thank you.

* * *

As Marie stepped outside she felt a slight drizzle on her head.

As she started sprinting across the mansion's unused driveway, she heard the sound of boots behind her.

She could smell Pierce and Taylor behind her.

"Damn it!" she growled.

Marie took off in an all out run.

She knew they'd keep up, but maybe they'd get the picture and at least keep some distance between themselves and Marie.

As she finally reached one of the last remaining phone booths, in the **world**, she rummaged in her pockets for change.

She stepped inside and inserted a coin.

As she dialed, she could barely make out Pierce and Taylor, but she knew they were there.

She heard the phone ringing and then heard the sound of it picking up.

"Hello?" a female voice came on.

"Hi mom?"

"Marie? Is that you?" Yelena Corvin said. "Oh you don't know how good it is to hear your voice."

"Did you get my letter?" Marie asked, tentatively.

"Yes," her mother replied. "What's wrong? Why did you drop out? Are you on drugs?"

"No, mom! I'm not on drugs," Marie said. "Something just came up. You have to trust me that I know I'll be alright."

"Okay, your father wants to talk to you," Yelena said. "You make sure to call again soon, understand?"

"Yes, mom. I will."

"Spaciba, Marie. Ya tebya lyublyu," Yelena said, softly. (a/n: basically that was Russian, in the English alphabet. I don't know if I spelled it right or anything but I found the words somewhere.)

"Your welcome. I love you too, mom."

"Sonja?" a gruff, male voice said.

"Hi dad," Marie said smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Josef said to his daughter. "What's so important that you'd drop out? Are you on crack?"

Marie sighed "No, dad. I'm not on crack. I would never do a drug named after a part of my ass, okay?"

Josef started laughing, "That's my girl."

"I miss you dad, and mom," Marie said, starting to cry.

"I know," Josef replied, on the verge of tears himself. "But you gotta live your own life, have your own adventures. I'm sure whatever you're doing is exciting. Right?"

"You could put it that way," Marie said, dryly.

"Well, make sure you have fun, okay?"

"Okay dad," Marie said. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too sweetheart. Bye"

"Bye."

With that Marie hung up the phone.

Wiping her tears, Marie stepped out of the booth.

"Hey! There she is!"

Marie's head whipped around and she saw about ten death dealers coming towards her.

"Shit!"

She started to run, but was caught by a vampire who had been sitting on top of the phone booth, waiting.

"So that's what the disgusting stench was," Marie thought.

He pulled out a handkerchief and put it over her nose and mouth.

Marie smelled extremely strong chemicals before passing out.

* * *

Lucian was still sitting with Michael, Logan, Sarah, and Selene when Pierce and Taylor burst in.

"Bloods!" Pierce said.

"They got to her before we could do anything!" Taylor said.

Michael stood up, "What did they do to her?"

"Chloroformed her," Taylor said.

"They've got some plans for her," Pierce finished.

"Damn it!" Lucian slammed the table with his fists.

"Assemble a team," he told the two. "We're going to Ordoghaz tonight!"

Pierce and Taylor nodded, leaving.

* * *

Marie's eyes opened, groggily.

"See, I told you I didn't give her too much."

She opened her eyes wider, trying to locate the person who was talking.

"Come on," said another. "Lets take her to Lord Marcus."

Marie felt herself being picked up, and taken somewhere.

"Oh crap!" she thought, as she recognized where she was. "Back to the mortuary."

The two vampires holding her set her on her feet and left.

Marie looked around the room, nothing had changed, and she saw someone else was in the room. Someone she'd never seen before.

"Do you know why you are here?" a loud, booming voice said.

"No," she said.

"You are here so that we may lead the lycan leader, Lucian, out of hiding. Then we will kill him."

Marie saw a man come out of the shadows. He was a tall man, with dark blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wasn't unattractive, but he wasn't her type.

"I am Marcus," he said. "I am the lord here."

"So you're the vampire leader?" Marie asked him.

"Yes."

"Oh great, now I know my other crappy choice," she thought.

Marcus came toward her and shock came over his face.

"Sonja," he breathed. "It's been so long."

"God!" Marie practically yelled, in frustration. "I keep telling people, I'm not Sonja! My name is Marie!"

Marcus was suddenly right in front of her, touching her, moving her head so that her neck was in full view.

"Sonja," you smell so good," he said, lustfully.

"What in fucking hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, struggling against him.

"I'm going to take back what was stolen from me," he said, growling.

Behind her, Marie heard the doors open. There was a sound of gunfire and yelling.

Michael and Selene burst in and stood by the door keeping watch, shooting any vampires that came too close.

Marie then heard Lucian's voice.

"Let her go Marcus!"

"Not until I finally get what I've wanted for so long," Marcus growled.

Marie tried to move, but Marcus had her in a death grip.

Before she could do anything, Marcus reared his head back and then sunk his teeth into her neck.

"Ahh!" Marie screamed.

Lucian ran forward. He ripped Marcus' head away and grabbed Marie's arm.

Marcus recovered quickly and jumped forward, tackling Lucian.

They were to busy fighting, and Michael was to busy with Selene, to notice Marie.

She was holding onto her head tightly. Her face was contorted in pain and confusion.

She started screaming, loudly enough that Lucian and Marcus stopped fighting and Michael and Selene stared at her.

"_Let me out_."

Suddenly she looked up, a blank look on her face.

"No," she whispered.

Marie swayed for a moment before suddenly falling forward.

Lucian jumped up in time and caught her.

"Let's go!" he yelled.

Getting a firm hold on Marie's body and glaring at Marcus one last time, Lucian ran out of the throne room.

* * *

Lucian watched as Sarah busied herself over the passed out Marie, lying on her bed.

"Look, look! She's coming too."

Lucian stood up immediately and stared at Marie's stirring form.

Her eyes opened and she sat up, slowly.

She didn't say a word, as she looked at the people around her, confused.

She then looked down at herself her clothes, her hands, and her hair.

"What's going on?" she asked, tentatively.

Then she stood up, walked over to Lucian and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling.

"You'll tell me," she said. "Won't you, my love."

With that, she kissed him.

* * *

Okay, so I wrote this whole chapter last night at 5:00 am. I wrote it in about twenty minutes. I'm on a writing kick, I just know that a some point I'm going to hit a block and I'm trying to write as much as possible now.

So, I was asked by ephona, "hey how come you don't give shout outs to your reviews and all that?" Well I've thought about it, and I've wanted to do it for a while, but I didn't want to just do it out of the blue and confuse people. So I'm going to use ephona as my little scapegoat and she (I'm going to take a wild guess and say ephona is a she) will be my reason for responding to reviews. So here ya go.

* * *

ephona - yes! you were my first reviewer for chappie 14! so now i'll give shout outs. thanks for being my scapegoat. a threesome? hmmmm....wouldn't that be interesting. how much of the prophecy am i going to put in? well i'm not sure.

candice - thank you! i think Lucian and Marie are cute too!

Annabelle - thanks! and sorry if the swearing annoys you. that's just how i write, there will probably be more, so i warn you.

Shaz - i'm already working on the last few sentences of the next chappie! so i'll update soon. what in the world will Bill Nighy/Viktor be doing in the sequel?

Lady Nessa - yes, i have been busy! maybe he will die, i'm not sure yet.

oceangirl - oh, you've been reading from the beginning? kewl!

wwefan - so did you like Marie's reaction? grin

kirt - thank you, thank you takes a bow

mi - oh my god, that was like so nice to say!

heidi - baited breath, huh? that's a little weird, are ya trying to trap somethin'? hehehe

Christine - OMG i love senarios, they're so much fun. glad i could make your day.

thepathchoosesthewalker - thank you. the X-Men thing just came to me.

Alexa - yeah, Michael does seem a little 'occupied' with Selene, doesn't he?

Carapheonix - OMG! BOOYAH! that review was awesome!

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin - screams hysterically I'M NOT MEAN! grins am i?

Zanna Avons - how could i? you don't really hate me, do you? DO YOU?!!


	16. She Lied Through Her Fangs

Reincarnate

By Marie9000

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie Underworld. Thank you

* * *

Everyone in the room stared in shock, with their mouths hanging wide open. 

Except of course for Lucian who was to busy having his tongue sucked out by Marie.

Suddenly she wrenched her head away, grabbed the sides of her head and started yelling in pain.

"Ah! Stop it!" She yelled, stumbling backwards.

Michael caught her and put her back on the bed she had been on before.

"Marie," he said loudly, trying to get her attention. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"She's trying to take control! She can't! I don't care how much she wants to jump his bones! It's my body!" Marie screamed.

"What in the hell?" Michael yelled.

Mare was now reeling in pain, thrashing around on the bed, clutching her head.

While the others were trying to calm her down, Lucian was to stunned to do anything. He

just stood still, and stared into space.

"Lucian!" Sarah said. "What are you doing? Help us!"

Lucian somehow was able to shake the dazed, dreamy look off his face and noticed what was going on.

He quickly went over to Marie and helped Michael and Selene hold her down.

Soon Marie actually did still, but she lay sobbing.

"It hurts so much," she whimpered.

"What hurts?" Selene asked, leaning over Marie.

"My head, she's hurting my head."

"Who is she?" Sarah asked, concerned.

"Sonja," Marie sobbed.

"What?" Lucian yelled.

* * *

"I want that lycan's head brought to me on a plate!" Marcus yelled. 

He walked through Ordoghaz with Kahn, surveying the damage.

"Hunt Lucian down, and bring him to me! Find the girl as well, but do not harm her."

"Yes, my lord," Kahn said, bowing and leaving.

Marcus' mind was not on any of the damage at the moment.

When he had fought Lucian, he had become something else entirely.

"What have they done to me?"

* * *

She walked through the stone halls of Ordoghaz, bored. 

There was nothing to do.

She could go to the library again, but she was sure he'd show up again.

"Why can he not realize I don't want him?" she asked herself.

"Who?" a voice said, behind her.

She turned around, "Marcus, you frightened me!"

"Speak of the devil," she thought.

Marcus suddenly got closer to her.

"Sonja," he said. "Would you like to take a walk with me this evening?"

"Think fast," Sonja thought.

"I am sorry, Marcus. I am not feeling very well," she lied through her fangs. "I was just on my way to my room."

"Oh," Marcus said, disappointment showing on his face. "Alright."

"It was nice of you to ask though," Sonja said, trying to comfort him some way.

Marcus stood staring at her.

"Well," he started. "I must be going."

Sonja watched as Marcus turned and walked down the hall.

She sighed and turned in the direction of her room.

* * *

"Sonja?" Lucian said. "My Sonja?" 

"Yes," Marie said, sitting.

She had fully recovered from the pain, and was now sitting peacefully on her bed.

"Right after Marcus bit me…, all these memories started pouring into me… Her memories. Memories of Viktor, of vampires, and especially of you!" she glared at Lucian.

"What did he do?" Michael asked.

Marie continued to glare, "He brought me into this whole lycans and vampires thing! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be fighting some dead girl for control of my body!"

"Marie," Sarah said. "You need to calm down. You might lose control again."

Marie looked at her quickly and then nodded, slightly.

Sarah turned to the others, "We should all go. She needs to rest."

She then turned to Lucian, "You, especially, should stay away from her right now."

Lucian nodded reluctantly, "Fine."

He went out the door, followed by Sarah and Selene.

Michael was about to leave when Marie said to him, "Michael, could you and Selene find a different, more quiet extra curricular activity to do tonight?"

Michael's mouth hung open at that.

He cleared his throat, quickly closed his mouth and looked down at his feet, blushing.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"No problem," Marie said, closing her eyes and turning over on her side.

* * *

Wow! 153 reviews! I am amazed. But do you all really think I'd let this story go unfinished? HELL NO!!! And about that whole horizontal lines thing, there's a feature on , where you can make any changes you want to a document you upload. Theres a tool to create horizontal lines, unfortunately I didn't know how to use it. It just wasn't working for me, but now it's working! Yay!!!

I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but ya'll seemed kinda desperate. hehe

* * *

**candice **- sorry I stopped with the updates for so long. 

**kirt **- I'll give more. As much as I can.

**An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin** - I ROCK? Awesome!

**Pricilla2 **- Thank you! I try.

**Blackstars **- I'm sorry I didn't finish sooner.

**Alexa **- Thank you.

**Shaz **- I guess somehow they'll bring Viktor back, because I heard the same thing.

**Christine **- Your year? Well slap me around and call me bessie! That's too kewl!

**Greenleaf **- OMG! You gave a review for every chapter? The story is set in Budapest, Hungary, just like the movie. Is Marie a warrior or a broodmare? Hmm, I'm still deciding that. Marie will stay witht he lycans, maybe. Of course, I thnk every story should have some element of X-Men in it. Hmm, Logan Hugh Jackman, I thought of him as a little younger, but maybe.

**randomperson9000 **- Lucian/Sonja? Maybe.

**firefairie34 **- The best? Aww, stop. I'm blushing.

**ephona **- Don't worry I won't leave it unfinished. Just everynow and then I get a little writers block.

**wwefan **- Do your five friends ever review? That'd be interesting. So people share my fic with their friends? KEWL!!!

**Zanna Avons **- Please don't cry! It was just a little mind block! That's all, I swear!

**Jordan **- Thank you!


	17. She Must Decide

Reincarnate

By Marie9000

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie Underworld. Thank you.

* * *

Marie laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. So many things were going through her mind.

Lucian was all that her new thoughts centered on. Memories flooded her mind now of him. Watching him, being watched by him, and most of all, being with him.

Marie shook her head, trying to rid herself of the images.

"Gross, gross, gross," she said, to herself.

She sat up, looking around. It was dark and dank as usual. Marie bent down reaching for her shoes.

After she tied her laces, Marie stood up, sighing. She stretched her arms up and yawned.

Marie looked over at her clock and saw it was 6:00pm. Dinner time. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she thought of food and her stomach growled loudly.

Marie stepped out of her room, she looked around the hall and saw no one.

"They're probably all eating dinner," she thought to herself.

She went up through the halls and noticed that everyone was gone, but as she got closer to the large meeting hall/cafeteria she could hear voices. Lot's of voices.

She came up to the large double doors and pushed them open. Countless adults were all around a series of long tables covered with food. Most were just eating, some were talking.

Most of the children sat at one table together eating and playing games.

Marie looked toward the middle table. Michael sat next to Selene, they were sort of eating and talking. Sarah sat across from them next to Pierce, who seemed in rapture of his plate of food.

At the head of the table in the biggest chair in the room, sat Lucian. It seemed as though he'd already eaten. Marie noticed the only seat near Michael was next to Sarah, and to the right of Lucian.

"Great," Marie muttered to herself. She walked over and sat down. Lucian stiffened, noticeably.

"Don't worry," Marie said to him, sarcastically. "I won't stay long."

Before Lucian could say anything, Marie started talking to Sarah.

"Sarah," Marie asked. "Why do you think all of Sonja's memories suddenly came to me?"

"Somehow, Marcus' bite awoke the memories that were hidden deep inside of you," Sarah said.

Marie sat, staring at her.

Sarah sighed, "Marie you need to realize that you were born for a reason. I think you are Sonja's reincarnate."

Marie shook her head, "I can't be, because I'm Corvinus' reincarnate."

"You have the memories for a reason, Marie," Sarah said, her eyes pleading for Marie to understand.

"And I'm guessing that reason would be to pop out babies for one of the races?" Marie asked, sarcastically.

Sarah looked at her plate.

"Wonderful," Marie said, sighing.

Marie sat for a few more minutes but decided to get up and go back to her room.

Lucian watched her leave and sat thinking about what to do.

"Go after her," Michael said. "The least you could do is try."

Lucian looked to Michael and nodded, getting up. He went out the great hall and into the passageway.

As he got closer to Marie's room he could hear a faint sobbing sound. The closer he got to her room the louder it got.

Alarmed, Lucian ran the rest of the way and burst into the room.

Marie was on the floor clutching her head, crying, and saying over and over again, "Go away, go away, go away."

Lucian rushed forward and grabbed Marie by the shoulders.

"Marie!" he said. "Marie, what is it?"

Marie tried pushing him away, shouting loudly, "GO AWAY!"

Suddenly she stopped, and looked up at him. Something about her eyes was different, Lucian couldn't understand it.

"Lucian," Marie said, in a soft voice.

Her hand came up and gently touched his cheek. Lucian's eyes closed, the feeling of it was incredible.

Lucian's eye opened as she whispered.

"I never thought I would be allowed this pleasure again, my love. You do not know how long I've ached just to be near you."

Lucian's eyes widened. This was not Marie, it was Sonja, his Sonja!

"Sonja?" he asked quietly. "Are you,…are you here for good?"

She smiled in a sad way, "In a way. It will all be decided soon. She must choose."

Lucian's brow knitted in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I cannot say, but son she must choose one and decide everyone's fate."

Suddenly, her face contorted again.

After writhing in pain once again, she stopped, breathing heavily.

"Lucian," it was Marie. "Lucian, why does this keep happening?"

Her eyes had filled with tears and she broke down all at once collapsing in Lucian's arms.

Lucian sat stunned for a moment, then, slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

The rest of the night consisted of him claming her when she went into hysterics, and watching over her as she slept.

* * *

Ha! See, I told you all that I wouldn't just abandon this story. Last night, I thought of something and the writer's block was smashed to bits. I thank you all for reviewing and the people who emailed me giving me their ideas. If I don't acknowledge you, then your email probably went to my Junk mail folder and I didn't know.

* * *

Reviews: 

Blue Eyes At Night – Thankies! Here's more.

Greenleaf – Thanks for your help.

Arthiel 18-08 – lol, thanx

I Have No Name – Okay, thanks.

Christine Marquez – Sorry, I'll try to cut back a little on the swearing, but there will still be some. I'm glad you like it though.

kirt – Well here it it.

Anabelle – I have a gift? Nah, I only wish I could someday be a wannabe Anne Rice. I'm not even close.

Christine – Ah, I love the dundundun

ephona – Thank you, I try.

LadyPirate15 – I'm so glad you love it!

Zanna Avons – Hmm, I think Underworld should be a class, that way I'd pay attention in school. Yep, Lucian's a hottie.

anna-0329 – Hey Anna! Sorry I took so long.

Jordan – Why, thank you, I try.

Priscilla – Well, what do you think about this chappie?

Fea – Okay, okay, I'm trying to update.

Jjah-Jjah – I promise I won't abandon it. You should write your story, I'd love to read it.

girl – Now.

Shaz – Thanks. No, I won't abandon it.

pure-undead-pyra – lol, did your jaw come off the floor yet?

tynan – lol, I was worried when I first did that, I don't anymore. Thanks for the encouragment.

shelby65 – Thanks!

Ctlray Yaska – Really? Cool!

Joanne – Thankies!

Brandy Lebeau – Thank you!

* * *

Emails: 

Anna Mukai – Thanks for the ideas, they were really good. I think I'm gonna use one.

amandine – Thank you for the help. I'm gonna have to make my friends call me boss now, it just sounded right, lol. If you go to they have a section about Underworld Evolution somewhere, with pics and info.

Candice Noel – Hmm, god idea. I'll have to do that soon.


	18. Never Going Outside Again!

Reincarnate

by Marie9000

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie Underworld. Thank you.

* * *

Marie slowly woke up, keeping her eyes closed. It was so nice. 

She was in warm arms and she was extremely comfortable.

"Wait a minute," she thought, immediately opening her eyes. "Arms? I shouldn't be wrapped up in arms that aren't mine. Who in the hell?"

She slowly moved and unwrapped the arms around her. She sat up and looked down, seeing Lucian.

She practically froze.

"Oh. My. God," she mouthed, unable to speak.

Suddenly, she saw Lucian stir, slightly.

"Oh, crap," she thought. "He can probably smell fear."

She breathed slowly, calming herself down. Looking at his face she unknowingly brushed some hair out of his face.

She caught herself, "What the hell am I doing?"

Lucian stirred a little more, so Marie decided it was time to go.

Getting up and going over to the door, she took one last look at Lucian before exiting the room.

As she walked towards the double doors that led to the large hall, she found herself thinking about Lucian.

"He is kinda hot, isn't he? His long hair, his deep voice, his accent, his- Wait! I cannot be thinking that! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!"

She continued walking and criticizing herself for her thoughts all the way toward Michael.

Standing next to him, she sighed, "Michael, I need to get out of here. I think I'm getting cabin fever."

Michael laughed, "Aw, come on, you're just a little wound up. We all are."

"Yeah," Marie sneered. "Just tell yourself that when I'm roaming this place with a hatchet and one of the little kids starts saying redrum over and over."

Michael smiled at that.

"Look, I'm just gonna go out for a little walk, okay?" Marie said, patting Michael on the head. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah, alright," Michael said.

Marie gave one last pat, and then turned and left the hall. As she was leaving, she ran into Lucian.

"Marie," he said. "Are you alright?"

She blushed and looked down, the bad thoughts returning.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, quickly leaving.

Lucian watched her go.

"I should go after her," Lucian thought. "No, she obviously is disgusted with me, what would be the point?"

* * *

Mare stalked down the street pissed off. She had tried, desperately, to reach the exit of the lycan lair, but had run into Logan. He'd insisted on accompanying her and refused to be deterred. 

Now he was babbling about some raid he and another lycan had fought off, all on their own.

"Yeah, that's real great," Marie said, sarcastically.

Logan stopped and looked at her, "Is something wrong?"

Mare sighed, "Sorry, I just have a lot of things on my mind. And certain new developments have not helped."

Logan smirked, "Lucian?"

Marie stopped walking and looked at Logan her mouth open.

"How?"

"His scent is all over you, and he's constantly watching you," Logan said.

Marie scoffed, "Watching me cause he thinks that his precious Sonja might return to him."

Logan chuckled at that, "Think what you want."

He started to walk off. Marie just stood staring at his back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she yelled.

Logan turned around to answer, but was cut off by a fist coming in contact with face.

He stumbled back and a foot kicked the middle of his back, causing him to fall to his knees.

A hand grabbed Marie around the waist and another came over her mouth, holding a piece of cloth.

"That's it, I am never setting a foot outside ever again!" Marie thought right before she blacked out.

* * *

Marie awoke to the sound of doors closing. She groaned, rubbing her eyes. She attempted opening them and just found blurry images. 

"What in high hell happened?" she thought.

Struggling to sit up, she brought her hand back to her head just holding it, and opened her eyes again.

She was back in the large throne-like room in Ordoghaz.

"Great," she muttered, seeing dust all around her. "Yeah, this is real great for my sinuses."

"I see you have woken," Marcus' loud voice said. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Because you're a psycho freak?" Marie asked, standing up.

Marcus laughed, mockingly.

"No," he said, stopping abruptly. "You are here to become my queen."

Marie's eyes practically bugged out.

"What?" she said. "I don't think I heard you correctly."

Marcus moved toward her.

"I could give you everything you could ever want or need," he spread out his arms for effect. "Just say the word."

Marie backed up, "No. I'm fine, thanks."

She wondered how she was going to get out of this. Every time she was in trouble, Lucian would show up and save her ass. Where was he now?

"If this freak makes me his queen, I'll never see Lucian again," she thought. "Whoa! Did I just think that?"

Marcus smiled oddly, "The memories from the lycan blood I took in have shown me things. Wonderful things. One, most especially, of a prophecy which you must fulfill… With me."

Marie's eye, if possible, got bigger.

"Oh shit," she muttered.

* * *

Lucian sat glaring at the double doors of the large hall. He was waiting for Marie to come through them and give him a death glare. He found himself living for the glares, for it was then she acknowledged him. 

"She looks so much like Sonja," he thought.

But, wait, she wasn't Sonja. Sonja had been reserved and graceful, what one would call a heavenly angel.

Marie was loud, opinionated, and from what Michael had told him, quite a clutz. She didn't have the same unearthly glow that Sonja had always radiated

The only way the two were alike was in looks, but even in that, they differed. Sonja had had long, black hair that pooled around her head while she slept. She had green eyes that had been bright and reminded Lucian of emeralds.

Marie had medium length, black hair that was wavy and always kept back. Her eyes were a dark green, which became green flames if she was angered.

In all the ways Mare was unlike Sonja, Lucian still found himself drawn to her. Thinking of her constantly.

Suddenly the doors to the hall burst open. Lucian was jerked back to reality and stood with Michael and Selene.

Two men helped Logan into the hall.

"What happened?" Lucian demanded.

"Bloods," Logan said, hanging his head. "They got Marie."

Lucian growled, "That's it, she is never going outside again!"

* * *

**(A/N):** Wow, I haven't updated in how long? So what do ya'll think? I've found that if I replace a chapter and you already reviewed for it, you can't review for it again. So that site I told y'all about is basically a place where you can comment and pester me constantly about this fic. So if you want to find the site, just go to my bio page here on FF and click on my homepage link. Anyways, remember to read and review!

* * *

**Brandy Lebeau** – I'm sorry. Now you don't have to pout! 

**Smoochy **– Thank you, thank you

**Blackstars **– I am definitely continuing this story. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye (I think that's how it goes…)

**Darkestdream **– I think I have extremely early alzhimers too, cause I forget loads of stuff. You can probably get to that site now, I typed it wrong.


	19. Why Couldn't I Be A Mutant?

**A/N: Well I've finally updated. I've been thinking long and hard, and this is the thought that keeps coming into my mind, "Why in high hell do you people like this story?" I reread it and I know that I'm a crappy writer, and I have no idea what you all like so much. Well, whatever. > **

** Jessica Hatchett -** YEAH! You reviewed! I love it!

**amande -** "i love you O mighty writer" I don't think I've ever been called that before.

**candynoel -** I updated, finally!

**naga -** Is it getting more interesting?

**Priscilla2 -** Aww, I still can't believe that you all like this story at all.

**Aseawen -** Please don't die, you have to review again.

**Bloodrayn -** I'm writing as much as I can whenever I get the inspiration.

**K'bish - **I'm so glad you found it again! LOL I doubt I seriously Rock.

* * *

**Reincarnate**

**by **Marie9000

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the movie Underworld. Thank you.

* * *

Marie's back was against the wall. Her whole body was pressed against it's cold surface, but she didn't take notice of it. If only she could somehow morph through the wall. Images of X-Men Evolution and Shadowcat going through walls came to mind. 

"Damn!" she thought. "Why couldn't I be a mutant? I'd be so good at it!"

Marcus was getting closer to her and had this weird look in his eyes that did not give Marie a good feeling.

"Um, listen," she said, trying to force a smile. "We can work this out. I just, uh, need to think about it. Yeah, I need to think."

Marcus now stood in front of her and he reached up and touched Marie's cheek. She had to force herself not to cringe.

"You can think all you want," Marcus said. "Here. You will not be leaving."

"But I don't want to stay here," Marie said; now swatting Marcus' hand away. "I want to go back to my cousin, Michael."

Marcus chuckled, "My dear Sonja, I cannot allow you to go back to those lycans. Soon, I will kill Lucian, the traitor Selene, and the one you call Michael."

Marie's eyes darkened, "You're going to do what?"

Inside her head, Marie heard something, "Let go, let the beast take over."

"What? What beast?" Marie asked, aloud. "Aw crap, I'm starting to have conversations with myself."

Marcus stood watching her, "Nothing else matters now, Sonja. Soon, all the lycans will be dead and all hybrids, with the exception of you and I."

Marie stared at him, "I don't want any lycans dead. And you can't kill Michael! I won't let you!"

"If you do not cooperate," Marcus said, his gaze becoming cold. "I will make sure to slaughter them all before your eyes."

That hit a nerve.

"Oh really?" Marie said, her anger reaching it's peak. "Well, let's just see you try!"

Something inside snapped and her bestial side took over. Marcus backed away toward his throne as Marie began to transform. He fell against the hard, stone throne, his eyes narrowing.

"Guards!" he yelled, today was not his day to fight.

As Marie's skin turned a blue-gray hue, four deathdealers stormed in. She turned around to face them. Somewhere, the human side of Marie took notice of their weapons.

She immediately slashed at the closest deathdealer, sending him sprawling on the floor with deep cuts to his face and neck. The next was sent backwards holding his shattered nose.

Marie, in her bestial state, found herself surrounded by a pool of blood. The sound of guns being fired reached her ears and she panicked. She backhanded another deathdealer and stood facing the last one. With as much force as possible she hit his chest. The deathdealer gave a gurgled yell and fell dead.

Marie ran from the room and past any vampire she came across. Before she realized it, she was back in the streets of Budapest. Without looking back she ran for the lair.

* * *

"Lucian, why did they take her?" Michael asked, walking next to the lycan elder. 

"Marucs, most likely, wants her for himself," Lucian said. He looked around for any sign of vampires.

They were speeding through the streets, heading for Ordoghaz. Selene, Logan, Raze, Pierce, and Tyalor were behind them.

Lucian stopped, abruptly, putting his arm in front of Michael. The group watched him, knowing he'd caught the scent of something.

"Marie," Lucian whispered, more to himself. "Her scent is coming closer."

They all looked around trying to see her down one of the long streets or around a building corner.

"There!" Raze said, and ran toward the oncoming figure.

It was Marie running toward them, blindly.

"She's blue!" Michael said, amazed.

Lucian nodded, "She has finally transformed."

Marie came closer and would have run right past them if Raze hadn't caught her. He locked his arms around her waist and had to grit his teeth. Marie started to struggle in his grip.

"Marie! Marie!" Michael said, going over to her. "It's alright, we're you friends! Remember?"

She struggled for a moment or two, but then suddenly started to change back to normal. Raze held her up, cradling her. Since her entrance to the lycan horde, he'd become quite loyal to her. Marie's head was resting against his chest and she was silently crying.

Selene stood next to Michael watching Marie. She noticed something in her hand.

"What is that?" she asked, quietly.

Marie looked down at her hand and a look of horror came across her face. It was the heart of the last deathdealer she had killed.

Lucian gently took her hand and extracted the still warm heart. Tossing it behind him, he took part of his shirt and wiped the blood off Marie's hand. When he finished, Marie clutched Raze's collar and sobbed into his shirt.

"She's been shot," Selene told them, motioning to Marie's shoulder.

"We need to get her back to the lair, now," Michael said.

"It…was so…awful…," Marie sobbed, still clutching Raze's collar. "The blood…and…their faces…"

"Let's go," Michael told Raze, who in turn, nodded.


	20. Probably Knocked Up Already

**A/N: **Yes, yes, I have **FINALLY **updated! Let the trumpets sound! gives all readers a cookie Anyways, I finally got over a case of writer's block, now I just need to watch Underworld over and over and over and over and over again. Now, I expect (that's right, **expect**) at least **10 **reviews. What happened to all the old reviewers? I mean people, do you not understand that I live, I **thrive **off of your reviews! Let's all say it together class, **read **and **review**.

* * *

**Aseawen -** What ever happened to "What are you doing on the floor?" I miss it.

**Jessica Hatchett -** Well, I guess you got back from your trip to Connecticut a **LONG **time ago, sorry this update took so long.

**amande -** Thank you Amande, I'm still lovin' the 'O mighty writer' thing. It gives me a nice ego boost whenever I'm feelin' down.

**Brandy LeBeau -** Heh, heh, quiet voice here's another chapter. Sorry.

**Lizze the Lizard -** Thank you, thank you. Here is the long awaited next chapter. I have finally updated.

**Bloodrayn -** Here's more, be happy:P

**Priscilla2 - **Here's another update, hope it's great too!

**sugar-high pixie -** Thank you! It just came to me one night.

**Aragorn4ever -** You'll give me cookies, eh? Here's the update, and some cookies for you too!

**Blackstars -** I got a surge of inspiration right after I read your review, no one had reviewed for a long time. So the only reason this chapter is here, is because you took the time to review. I thank you a million times and I give you a million cookies!

**

* * *

**

**Reincarnate**

by **Marie9000**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the movie Underworld. Thank you.

* * *

"Bring her in here," Lucian said.

The group was in a medlab of some sort and Raze was still holding Marie.

"Set her on there," Lucian said, motioning to the table in the middle of the room.

Raze carefully put Marie down and backed up.

"Go tell Michael that I'm dressing her wounds," Lucian told him. He didn't need the girls cousin overreacting right now.

Getting bandages and gauze, he went over to the table. He set down the supplies and stood in front of Marie. He was about to tell her to remove her shirt so he could dress her wound, but she grabbed him.

Marie was holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Lucian was startled but relaxed and let her.

"It was horrible," he heard her whisper. "All I wanted to do was leave, but they got out their guns."

He felt her shudder at the word 'guns'.

"I hate guns," she whispered, frantically. "I hate them! And then I heard them shooting, and it scared me so much. Please don't leave me Lucian. I don't want to be alone right now."

"Don't worry," he said, softly, trying to soothe her. "I'm not going to leave. But I need to dress your wound."

Slowly and reluctantly, she let him go. He told her to put her arms up and lifted the shirt up and off of her. The wound was a bloody mess, and was still bleeding. He carefully cleaned it hearing her suck in a breath every so often.

He finished wrapping her shoulder in gauze and tape and stood for a moment, thinking of what to do. Quietly saying "Come on," he picked her up and carried her out the door. Micahel, Selene, Logan, and Raze had been waiting just outside the door and all looked up when Lucian came out.

Lucian just nodded, silently telling them Marie was alright and made his way to her room while they all followed.

The few lycans that were in the halls parted when they saw Lucian carrying the curled up girl. Lucian just ignored them all and stalked into her room, gently laying her on the bed.

Michael stood at the foot of the bed, watching her, helplessly, "What do we do?"

"You're the doctor!" Logan said, irritated.

"This is more of a psychological thing than physical!" Michael yelled, getting in Logan's face.

"Enough!" Lucian yelled. He stood next to the bed, with Marie clutching his arm. "I have decided that she will begin training with the use of weapons, especially guns."

At the word 'guns' Marie shivered a little.

Lucian continued, "That is the only way she will overcome her fear."

Raze nodded, and left to arrange the training. Logan stood, staring for a minute before sighing and following the large lycan.

Michael just stood watching his cousin, till Selene touched his arm and motioned toward the door. He nodded, slightly, taking one last look at Marie before leaving.

* * *

The following morning, Michael came down to the large hall. He saw Marie sitting at one of the tables, alone.

Heading over, he sat down next to her and just stared at her for a moment.

Before he could say anything, Marie spoke up, "There is only one thing in the entire universe that stands between you and oblivion…"

Michael sat for a moment, "Uh, and what is that?"

Marie looked at him smiling, "The most brilliant mind in the galaxy! You're lookin' at her!"

Michael gave a smile, "Yeah, okay Washu." The sat in a few minutes of silence till Michael said, "Listen, Marie, about yesterday."

"I don't want to talk about it," Marie said quickly. "I just want to forget it ever happened."

Michael nodded, "Thought so." With that he patted her back and got them some food.

Just as they had started eating, Logan came in. He sat down across from Marie, practically beaming.

"God," Marie scowled. "Must you be so perky and happy in the morning?"

Logan smiled more, "Well, I'm not the one with training today."

She snorted, while trying to chew, "Please, I'm not doing any training."

"Oh, yes you are," Logan smirked, smugly. "Lucian's ordered it."

Marie sighed and slightly banged her head on the table, "What is he trying to do, kill me?"

"No, he's trying to protect you," Michael said.

Marie snorted again, "Right, and why would he do that?"

"Because he loves you, idiot," Logan said, simply.

Marie looked up at him. "Please tell me your lying," she said, weakly.

Logan shook his head, "Nope, it's true."

"Why are you so freaked out by that anyways?" Michael asked.

"Because you're not the one who has to choose a mate! You already have Selene! Hell, she's probably knocked up already!"

Michael just sat, his eyes wide and his mouth flapping like a fish.

Marie smirked, putting her hands on her hips, "Never though of that, did ya?"

He just dumbly shook his head.

Logan noisily stood up, causing the two to look at him, "Someday, Marie. Someday you'll have to accept that he loves you."

She laughed, "I know Michael loves me, I'm his cousin."

"I meant Lucian," Logan told her, rolling his eyes.

Marie scoffed, "Whatever."


End file.
